Lluvia de cerezos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sakura no tenía nada en común con su compañera de departamento, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en un principio. Ambas viajaron a esa ciudad tratando de cumplir sus sueños. Ella deseaba el amor de Sasuke y no se detendría hasta que ambos pudieran estar juntos, compartiendo el escenario como lo hicieron en el pasado. AU/Universo alterno.
1. El inicio de un sueño

**Lluvia de cerezos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de un sueño**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rastro fue cubrirse con las cobijas. No funcionó, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la intensidad de la luz. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior. El sonido del despertador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo golpeó en un intento por permanecer dormida. No fue hasta que lo escuchó impactar contra el suelo que se dio cuenta de su error.

Era el tercer reloj despertador que rompía en lo que iba del mes. Si bien se trataba de una baratija sabía que eso no podía seguir repitiéndose, de lo contrario sus ahorros se esfumarían. Se estiró perezosamente, encontrando los restos de lo que una vez fue un reloj despertador. La hora seguía siendo visible. Sakura comprobó con horror que era tarde.

Mientras se terminaba de despertar no dejaba de reprocharse, llevaba meses planeando ese viaje y sin embargo el sueño la había vencido. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si perdía el tren, no solo podría perder la beca sino también la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él, sin duda esto último era lo que más le afectaba.

Desde que se había ido no había recibido ninguna carta o una llamada sin embargo no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Intentó preguntarle a Naruto, pero no obtuvo respuestas, solo sabía de él a través de las revistas y programas sobre farándula. No lo culpaba, nunca lo hizo, no podría hacerlo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba ocupado, que tenía mucho por hacer. Entre entrevistas, conciertos y sesiones de fotografías el tiempo se hacía limitado y ella lo comprendía.

El único contacto que tenía con Sasuke era Naruto, su hermano adoptivo. Varias veces le pidió que la ayudara a contactar con Sasuke, pero en todas esas ocasiones obtuvo la misma respuesta. No sabía si Naruto había entregado sus mensajes, el no tener respuestas le hacían pensar que no era así.

Él estaba logrando todas y cada una de las metas que se había propuesta. Su camino estaba marcado por la grandeza, si antes era popular entre las chicas ahora lo era mucho más. El Equipo en el que estaba era famoso, cada lugar que visitaba tenía algo que inevitablemente le hacía recordarlo.

Tomó un baño de cinco minutos y se vistió rápidamente. Hubiera querido tener algo de tiempo para aplicarse algo de maquillaje pero sabía que de hacerlo no tendría oportunidad alguna de tomar el tren. Si bien no era necesario que tomara ese tren prefería hacerlo, faltaba poco para que las clases iniciaran y deseaba tener todo listo para ese momento y eso incluía un techo donde vivir.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Tenía un número de un vendedor de bienes raíces. No quería preocupar a sus padres pero tampoco deseaba cancelar ese viaje, había esperado tanto para poder hacerlo y nada la haría retroceder.

El viaje era largo por lo que debía salir temprano. Tokio se encontraba lejos de Konoha pero tenía una de las mejores escuelas en medicina y ella había sido aceptada. Se había quedado hasta tarde, no pudo dormir por la emoción que le provocaba ese viaje.

Más grande que el miedo, era su determinación. Sakura estaba segura de que en cuanto llegara a la ciudad podría convertirse en una gran estrella y lograr su más anhelado deseo, estar al lado de Sasuke. Bajo las escaleras aún más rápido, poco le faltó para tropezar y caer. Ninguno de sus padres lo notó por lo que prefirió fingir que nada había pasado.

—Creí que te quedarías dormida, estuve a punto de ir a despertarte —le dijo Mebuki Haruno mientras le servía el desayuno a su hija —. No te preocupes por tu equipaje, te lo haremos llegar en cuanto consigas un departamento, si es que ya conseguiste uno.

—No, mamá, tengo todo planeado—Sakura tomó asiento mientras que aparentaba una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Podrías darnos la dirección —insistió Mebuki. Sakura se atragantó al escuchar esas palabras.

—Lo haré cuando llegue, la dirección que me dieron estaba equivocada y todavía no me han hecho llegar la correcta.

—¿Estás segura? Puede tratarse de una estafa.

—Soy una mujer adulta, sé lo que hago.

—Iré sacando el carro del estacionamiento —le dijo Kizashi mientras tomaba las llaves.

—No te distraigas mucho con la guitarra o andes pensando todo el tiempo en buscar novio. No eres un genio o un prodigio pero por alguna razón te han dado la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores universidades y no debes desaprovecharla.

— ¡Mamá! —le reclamó Sakura—. Me estás avergonzando.

—Cuida ese vocabulario y más cuando hablas con tu madre. El que te hayan aceptado en esa universidad no quiere decir que debas confiarte, tendrás que esforzarte más que los demás ya que no eres ningún genio.

Había algo que Sakura no podía dejar atrás, eran las alas con las que podría volar hasta llegar a su lado. Tomó el estuche de su guitarra y cruzó las puertas de su casa. Pronto dejaría Konoha, pronto iniciaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

—Mi niña se ha convertido en una mujer —comentó Kizashi con expresión nostálgica al despedirse de su hija — ¡Te convertirás en una gran doctora!

—Me avergüenzas, papá —respondió Sakura mientras revisaba el lugar esperando que nadie los estuviera observando —. Prometo escribirte pero no te pongas sentimental.

—No te olvides de obedecer a tus superiores en todo momento y de repasar tus lecciones en tu tiempo libre. Estarás en uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón y debes mostrar ser digna de ello, todavía no termino de creer lo lejos que has llegado.

—Es que Sakura tiene buenos maestros. Ella se convertirá en una gran doctora, estoy seguro de ello.

—Eso haré, será mejor que me apresure o perderé el tren —respondió con dificultad, todavía tenía la boca llena de comida. No podía negar que estaba emocionada por el viaje a Tokio pero lo que le provocaba ese sentimiento no era la oportunidad de estudiar en "JikeiUniversity Hospital".

—Cierto, es solo que me cuesta creer que mi pequeña niña se está convirtiendo en una mujer.

Para Sakura el viaje hasta la estación fue una tortura. Su padre no iba tan rápido como deseaba y la espera le resultaba angustiante. Mentalmente se repetía que debía ser fuerte pues estaba más cerca de lo que estaba el año pasado pero la espera no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Antes de subir al tren pudo ver a sus compañeros de la universidad siendo Naruto y Konohamaru los que destacaban. Ambos eran demasiado ruidosos como para ser ignorados.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, segura de sus palabras —. Debo hacerlo.

—¿Dejarás la música?

—Eso nunca, me convertiré en una estrella, pronto me verás brillar.

Para sorpresa de la de cabellos rosados, Naruto la abrazó. Poco después los demás se unieron al abrazo. No eran necesarias las palabras, todos ellos le deseaban éxito en la travesía que estaba por iniciar.

—Nos volveremos a ver —susurró Naruto en el momento en que el abrazo se terminó. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Naruto el significa de esas palabras pues escuchó el llamado a tomar el tren.

Dedicó una mirada a todas las personas antes de retirarse. Subió al tren y buscó un asiento situado al lado de la ventana. Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar que estaba dejando y sintió algo de nostalgia pues no sabía cuándo regresaría.

El tren se puso en marcha, minutos después los rostros de sus amigos y familiares se convirtieron en manchas borrosas para luego desaparecer completamente. No era el inicio de un sueño pero sí un paso que la acercaba más a verlo convertido en una realidad.

—"Sasuke, espérame" —susurró Sakura para sí misma en el momento en que el tren partió.

Al llegar a Tokio lo primero que hizo fue buscar un departamento. Hubiera querido buscar a Sasuke pero no contaba con ninguna información sobre él, solo sabía que era el bajista del reconocido Equipo "Hebi" y que estaba en una gira fuera de Japón.

Debería ir al hospital a registrarse, empezaría a trabajar dentro de una semana pero no quería dejar su documentación para el último momento, eso podría costarle su beca y su estancia en esa ciudad.

Giró sobre sí misma unas cuantas veces, estaba maravillada por el lugar, era tan diferente a Konoha, estaba en una ciudad. El cielo se encontraba libre de nubes y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Sakura se sentía llena de energías, llena de expectativas por el nuevo capítulo de su vida que estaba por iniciar.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un postre, quería disfrutar su independencia. Su madre no la dejaba comer tantos postres como le hubiera gustado por lo que esa fue la primera regla que rompió. No tuvo la mejor de las despedidas ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería a ver a sus padres pero no era algo que le molestara. Sakura quería disfrutar de sureciente libertad. Una nueva vida iniciaba para ella y quería celebrarlo. Sacó la tarjeta que su padre le había dado el día anterior, era el número de un agente de bienes raíces que le ayudaría a encontrar un departamento, esperaba poder encontrar uno que se ajustara a su presupuesto, al ser una estudiante este era limitado.

Para cuando llegó el agente de ventas su paciencia ya se estaba agotando. Tenía hambre pero no podía comprar algo sin tener la certeza de que había encontrado un lugar donde vivir durante su estadía en la ciudad. En su momento no lo considero importante, tenía la oportunidad de viajar a Tokio y temía que si lo pensaba demasiado perdería la oportunidad.

Ese hombre no era lo que esperaba, tenía el cabello de color gris en punta y varias cicatrices a lo largo de su rostro pero la que más destacaba era la que se encontraba a travesando su cuello.

Después de visitar varios departamentos y que ninguno se ajustara a sus necesidades su humor empeoró considerablemente. Si encontraba uno que le gustaba era demasiado costoso, si encontraba uno que podía pagar era horrible, el último incluso tenía ratones.

—No se preocupe, señorita, encontraremos su apartamento soñado en poco tiempo —le dijo el señor Shira con una sonrisa amable, para su mala fortuna estaba equivocado.

Sakura encontró algo más que la separaba de un buen lugar en donde vivir, no era la única que ocupaba un departamento. Varias veces encontró un buen lugar pero ya estaba ocupado, a veces eran minutos lo que los que marcaban la diferencia entre ella y la persona que logró cerrar el contrato.

También tuvo problemas con los vecinos. Unos estudiantes de secundario la llamaron fea por lo que respondió de manera agresiva. Al final tuvieron que salir corriendo pero ella se quedó con la satisfacción de haberles dejado unos cuantos moretones.

Los departamentos en zonas conflictivas fueron ignorados al instante. Necesitaría de un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y practicar su canto. Sus pies comenzaron a dolerle y su estómago a rugir. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y seguía sin encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Nunca pensó que encontrar un techo para dormir fuera tan complicado en Tokio, comenzaba a considerar el regresar a casa y esperar a que hubiera una vacante en los departamentos universitarios.

—Mañana podremos seguir buscando departamentos —le dijo el agente de bienes raíces con la misma sonrisa pero esta vez no le pareció amable, al contrario, era molesta y falsa.

—¡Está loco! ¡Tiene que ser hoy! —gritó con su puño en alto, estaba molesta y poco le faltaba para golpear al hombre —. Necesito un lugar donde dormir, hoy. Si no hace nada mi única alternativa será un puente o en su casa por incompetente.

—Todavía queda una opción, si no te molesta compartir departamento puedo mostrarte uno ahora mismo.

—¡Hazlo de una vez! —gritó Sakura, esta vez sosteniendo al hombre por la camisa de su cuello.

—La llevaré ahora mismo pero sería más sencillo si me dejara respirar.

—Cierto —respondió Sakura mientras soltaba la ropa del agente de ventas.

Por primera vez en el día Sakura no solo encontró un departamento que le agradara sino que también se ajustaba a su presupuesto. La idea de compartirlo no le emocionaba pues consideraba que podía ser incómodo cuando Sasuke la visitara pero realmente en ese momento estaba desesperada.

El señor Shira tocó la puerta y una mujer de cabellos azulados abrió la puerta. Sakura agradeció eso pues no quería provocarle celos a Sasuke, inmediatamente pensó en cómo reaccionaría al verla.

Su primer pensamiento fue que estaría feliz al verla, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio y lo extrañaba con locura. Sasuke había dejado Konoha para cumplir con sus objetivos y ella no fue capaz de seguirlo, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

Pero tenía miedo. Sabía que amaba a Sasuke, podía jurarlo con total sinceridad pero no podía decir lo mismo de él, su comportamiento era tan impredecible. A veces la hacía sentir que le importaba, incluso que la amaba pero en otras como si solo fuera una molestia, incluso llegó a sentir que la odiaba.

La voz del agente de ventas logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ese no era el momento para dudar, había llegado demasiado lejos y no tenía deseos de retroceder. No pensó en llegar tan pronto, eso era bueno, el hospital quedaba cerca, así no tendría que preocuparse por madrugar.

—Venimos por el anuncio del departamento —le dijo el agente de ventas ligeramente nervioso —. ¿Sigue en pie la búsqueda de una compañera?

Sakura cruzó sus dedos esperando algo de buena suerte. No era solo el cansancio, aquel departamento le gustaba y mucho. Y aunque no le motivaba la idea de compartir casa con una desconocida dudaba encontrar otro lugar como ese.

—Sí —respondió una mujer que parecía tener su misma edad, algunos meses menos quizás, inclinó la cabeza y les cedió el paso.

Ella tenía los ojos negros enmarcados por un par de lentes y su cabello era del mismo color con toques azulados. De pequeña estatura pero con curvas pronunciadas las cuales eran visibles a pesar de que la ropa que usaba era poco ajustada.

Ver el departamento por dentro logró que el interés de Sakura aumentara. La decoración era sobria y el edificio espacioso, incluso tenía un ascensor, no pudo evitar pensar en que a partir de ese momento todo marcharía bien para ella. Estaba un paso más cerca de ver su sueño cumplido, de regresar al lado de Sasuke.

Podría invitarlo cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo libre y sería como en los viejos tiempos. No estaría Naruto y en parte lo prefería así. Después de tanto tiempo separados lo quería para ella, quizás podía parecer egoísta, pero había esperado tanto tiempo y su corazón lo necesitaba.

Sobre su compañera no podía decir mucho, había permanecido callada en todo momento. Solo esperaba que no fuera fanática de Hebi, en especial de SasukeUchiha, ya había tenido problemas por eso en el pasado y no quería que se repitiera, en especial si se aceptaba compartir el departamento con ella.

—¿Alguna regla o condición para compartir departamento? —preguntó Shira poco antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Sakura cruzó los dedos. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con que su novio la visitara. De hecho esperaba que una de las reglas fuera dejar el apartamento cuando quisieran compartir un momento íntimo con el novio. Ino le había dicho que era algo así como una de las reglas del manual femenino que toda mujer debía conocer, no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar, no podía perdonar a Ino por tener sentimientos por Sasuke.

—Ninguna en especial —respondió la joven de manera insegura —. Solo necesito que me ayude a pagar la renta puntualmente y si se puede que sea ordenada.

De no haber estado tan sorprendida por el departamento ni necesitar un lugar con tanta urgencia, quizás Sakura se hubiera preguntado porque la de los cabellos azules no había encontrado una compañera de piso, ni siquiera preguntó si ya había tenido otras compañeras y si de ser así porqué habían dejado un apartamento como ese pero como no era así procedió a presentarse.

—Soy Sakura Haruno.

—Meiko Mochizuki, un gusto en conocerla. Espero que podamos ser amigas.

—Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? —preguntó el agente de ventas esperanzado. Si bien al principio la comisión era lo único que le emocionaba no podía negar que esa mujer de cabellos rosados le había asustado, era demasiado impulsivo.

—Dalo por hecho —respondió Sakura emocionada —. Haré traer mis maletas de inmediato.

En ese momento Meiko le extendió un llavero con unas llaves a la de cabellos rosados. Si bien eran pocas las palabras que habían intercambiado ambas estaban dispuestas a llevar esa convivencia de manera tranquila pues las dos sabían lo difícil que puede ser conseguir un departamento en la gran ciudad.

—No creo que sea necesario cambiar las cerraduras, estas son las llaves de mi antigua compañera y no tengo otra copia. Puedes mudarte en el momento que lo desees.

Aceptó las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a su madre, probablemente estaba esperando su llamada y realmente no deseaba hacerla enojar, en ocasiones podía ser realmente… intensa. Moría por decirle que había conseguido un departamento en su primer día.

—Sí, mamá, todo está bien y estoy segura de que mi compañera no es ninguna psicópata o una drogadicta.

Mentía pues no estaba segura. Solo conocía a Meiko de unos minutos pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, era una corazonada y de momento ninguna de sus corazonadas había fallado, no veía por qué esa vez debía ser diferente.

Firmó el contrato que el señor Shira le había entregado no sin antes darle un rápido vistazo. Tenía prisa pero no acostumbraba a firmar nada sin haberlo leído previamente.

—Te mostrare tu cuarto —le dijo Meiko mientras jugaba con sus dedos —.Tiene cocina, baño y su propio aseo, un futón *, en el Oshiire* podrá encontrar algunos muebles pero quizás tenga que comprar algunos. Si gusta ahí puede acomodar su equipaje.

—Mi equipaje llega mañana, no tendremos problemas con eso. Espero no se demoren demasiado.

Supuso que la convivencia sería difícil, Meiko parecía estar demasiado cerrada en sí misma, no sabía si era formalidad o timidez, quizás una mezcla de ambos. Le recordaba a ella antes de conocer a Ino, cuando el tamaño de su frente la hacía sentirse acomplejada. Esperaba no volver a verla pues la última vez que hablaron tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte y llegaron a decirse palabras de las que se arrepentirían en el futuro.

Llamó al hospital y les hiso saber que ya estaba instalada en la ciudad. Esa era una de las razones por la que no le preocupaba la convivencia entre las dos, entre su búsqueda por el estrellato y sus estudios en el hospital no tendría mucho tiempo para estar en casa.

Firmó el contrato y se fue corriendo a la habitación que le correspondía. Colocó el estuche de la guitarra en una esquina y sacó el poster que guardaba en el bolsillo. Era una fotografía de "Hebi" en la que Sasuke se encontraba al frente. Al lado colocó una fotografía de su antigua banda, tomada cuando Sasuke todavía formaba parte de ella.

Si Sakura Haruno hubiera sabido lo que sería de ella al llegar a Tokio probablemente no hubiera firmado aquel contrato, quizás hubiera intentado olvidar a Sasuke. Ella solo quería ser feliz, solo seguía su sueño, sin embargo cumplir un sueño no siempre es sinónimo de felicidad.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

* * *

Futón: Se usa en vez de la cama.

Oshiire: una pequeña parte de la casa que se usa para el almacenaje.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Sueños de guitarra

**Capítulo 2: Sueños de guitarra**

Como todos los días, Sakura golpeó el despertador en cuanto sonó. Odiaba levantarse temprano pero no tenía otra opción, ese día tenía clases y si llegaba tarde no podría sentarse junto a Sasuke.

Todos los días competía contra Ino para conseguir ese asiento. Sasuke era el más popular de la clase y todas deseaban salir con él.

Ella se enamoró de él antes de saberlo. Lo vio desde lejos y le pareció lindo. Estar junto a él en la pequeña banda hizo que sus sentimientos crecieran pero no dejó de verlo como Sasuke, el hombre con el que muchas soñaban.

Sasuke había cambiado tanto, ella era testigo de eso. Lo conoció cuando era un niño inocente y tierno, cuando aún vivía con su familia, en ese entonces apenas aprendía a tocar el bajo, instrumento que tocó en la banda que ellos formaron y ser un músico profesional era su mayor sueño.

Ellos eran compañeros en la escuela. No eran amigos, o al menos así era al principio. Desde que conoció a Sasuke él se había convertido en el hombre de sus sueños pero ella no supo cómo acercársele, en ocasiones era demasiado efusiva.

Naruto era su persona menos favorita pero irónicamente fue él quien ayudó a que se diera un acercamiento con Sasuke, después de todo fue su idea crear una banda, nada serio, solo un pasatiempo.

Hicieron audiciones para buscar a la vocalista. Muchas fueron las que participaron pero al final ella fue la elegida. Pudo ser parte de la banda pero a veces se preguntaba si eso había pasado porque Naruto deseaba conseguir una cita con ella.

Descartó ese pensamiento, no quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Ella tenía talento, no podía derrumbarse solo por algo que podía o no ser. Prefería pensar en la expresión de Ino cuando fue elegida, ambas audicionaron solo para estar junto a Sasuke y al final ella fue la ganadora. Se sentía tan bien ganarle a Ino.

Naruto era el más torpe de los tres, varias veces intentaron sacarlo pero siempre pasaba algo que lo mantenía dentro. Para Sakura era un milagro que hubiera aprendido a tocar la batería, después de casi destrozarle sus oídos intentado dominar el bajo había llegado a pensar que era algo imposible que tuviera algún talento musical.

A pesar de que Sasuke era un genio también era quién más se esforzaba. No era frío pero solía tomar demasiado en serio los ensayos, en ocasiones incluso había tenido fuertes discusiones con Naruto pero nunca fueron tan fuertes como la última, en esa ocasión incluso llegó a tener miedo de lo que podría suceder.

El grito de su mamá al llamarla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó las escaleras encontrando a sus padres desayunando. Tomó una tostada con jalea y la comió velozmente, había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando.

—¿Alguna noticia interesante? —preguntó Sakura a su padre que leía el periódico.

—No mucho, la mayoría de páginas están dedicadas al compromiso entre los herederos del clan Hyuuga y el clan Ootsutsuki, al parecer es una alianza entre clanes.

—Creí que los matrimonios arreglados no estaban permitidos —comentó Sakura quien dudaba sobre la veracidad de esos rumores.

—Y lo están —respondió su padre —. Pero nadie ha logrado demostrar que se trata de un matrimonio arreglado y dudo que alguien quiera hacerlo. Tienen mucha influencia y algo de autonomía para conservar las reglas y tradiciones de sus antepasados.

—Esos presuntuosos —comentó Sakura de mal humor —. Todos deben ser unos estirados egocéntricos.

—Tal vez. Ellos tienen su propia monarquía, al igual que los clanes Uchiha y Senju son independientes dentro de los territorios que fundaron, aunque del clan Uchiha solo exista un sobreviviente, tu compañero de clases, Sasuke.

"Y futuro esposo" quiso agregar pero no lo consideró necesario, al menos no hasta que consiguiera besar a Sasuke. Cuando eso pasara podría empezar a planear la boda. Su mayor sueño era estar con Sasuke, ser la reina Uchiha.

—Terminen de desayunar que se les hace tarde, cuando tengan más tiempo pueden debatir todo lo que quieran —les dijo Mebuki notablemente molesta mientras les pasaba el almuerzo.

La primera clase de ese día sería matemáticas con Iruka Umino, había sido su profesor desde que empezó la secundaria, era un buen maestro pero muchos de los estudiantes se aprovechaban de eso, principalmente Kiba, Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru, quien a pesar de ser un genio pasaba gran parte de las clases dormido. Cuando entró al salón de clases lo primero que hizo fue buscar dos pupitres juntos. Sasuke todavía no había llegado pero debía asegurarse de sentarse a su lado. Normalmente Sasuke se sentaba al lado de Naruto, si bien discutían la mayor parte del tiempo, probablemente, junto a ella, era la única persona a la que le hablaba.

Naruto era su hermano adoptivo y ella por más que lo deseara solo era la vocalista del "Equipo Siete", nombre otorgado por Konohamaru. Habían dado varios conciertos en la aldea y eso le permitió acercarse más a él, aunque solo fuera un poco. El Equipo Siete era un Equipo pequeño con muchas fans, Sasuke era popular con las mujeres, demasiado para su gusto.

Ino también había llegado temprano, no dudaba que tuviera sus mismas intenciones, algo que comprobó en el momento en que Sasuke entró al salón. Logró sentarse al lado de Sasuke pero de un empujón Ino le quitó su lugar.

—Ino-cerda —gritó a la vez que le devolvía el empujón con el doble de fuerza —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre humillarme delante de Sasuke?

—La próxima vez dejo que te humilles sola, frentona, después de todo esa es tu especialidad.

Ambas continuaron peleando y discutiendo mientras sus compañeros entraban al salón y tomaban sus respectivos asientos. Ninguno les prestó atención pues aquello era algo casi rutinario y ciertamente ninguno deseaba provocar la ira de esas mujeres.

Cuando dejaron de discutir comprobaron que habían perdido el asiento, Naruto Namikaze lo había tomado. No tuvieron la oportunidad de obligarlo a cedérselo pues en ese momento Iruka Umino hizo acto de aparición, otra vez tendrían que compartir asiento, ninguna quería quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón.

—Continuemos con el tema de la semana pasada —les dijo Iruka mientras que escribía en la pizarra "Teorema de Pitágoras" —. ¿Alguna duda?

Normalmente Sakura no tenía problemas para concentrarse en clases pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. No podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke pues presentía que le ocultaba algo. No le gustaba sentirse rechazada, ella también era parte de la banda por lo que consideraba que tenía derecho a estar informada. Su mano se cerró en un puño, después de clases haría a Naruto hablar.

No fue necesario hacer uso de la fuerza ni tampoco buscar a Naruto pues él se encargó de ello, lucía alterado, quizás en ese momento debió notar que algo no estaba del todo bien pero su enojo le impidió ver las cosas con claridad.

—A Sasuke le ofrecieron una oportunidad de debutar… y él la aceptará.

Eran un grupo pequeño con grandes aspiraciones y sueños. Habían dicho que estarían juntos y debutarían juntos, nunca pensaron que pasaría si solo uno era elegido. Sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por su mejilla y eso la hizo sentirse peor. Sasuke tenía una oportunidad única, podría debutar y cumplir sus sueños pero ella solo podía pensar en lo mucho que temía separarse de él, no podía dejar de ser egoísta.

—¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

No respondió, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Sasuke. No podía dejarlo ir sin antes decírselo, Sasuke Uchiha debía saber que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier lugar donde fuera.

Lo encontró en el patio trasero tocando la guitarra, ese era su instrumento preferido pero por motivos que desconocía con el Equipo Siete tocaba el bajo. Descartó ese pensamiento al instante, no era el momento para hablar sobre ello.

—¿Sasuke, es cierto que te vas? —preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas, no quería verse frente a él.

—Debí suponer que ese idiota de Naruto no se callaría. Sí, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de debutar con una nueva banda y saldré al extranjero.

—Llévame contigo.

—Solo serías un estorbo, tengo un importante objetivo que cumplir pero eso es algo que nunca comprenderás.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tantas veces soñó con compartir el escenario junto a Sasuke, estar a su lado por toda la eternidad. Y sin embargo él se marchaba y ella no podía seguirlo, sus alas aún no estaban listas para volar.

—Lo haría si me lo dijeras. Sasuke, te amo tanto que duele. Solo te pido una oportunidad, Sasuke, si estamos juntos esos hermosos sueños que tienen se harán realidad.

—No tengo sueños, lo mío es un objetivo, una determinación que se hará realidad —respondió Sasuke de manera cortante para luego agregar —, eres molesta, Sakura.

Muchas veces había escuchado su nombre en los labios del Uchiha, la mayoría de veces con cierto tono de impaciencia, generalmente cuando desafinaba durante los ensayos pero nunca la había llamado de ese modo. La forma tan lenta en que pronunció su nombre la estremeció por completo.

En aquel entonces no entendió la profundidad de las palabras del Uchiha ni los sentimientos que ocultaba. De haber sabido lo que planeaba se hubiera aferrado más a no dejarlo ir pero era algo que nunca podría saber. No era una niña pero sí ingenua y eso la llevó a cometer muchos errores.

En aquel entonces Sakura no entendía a Sasuke, quizás nunca llegó a hacerlo. No era fama ni reconocimiento lo que él buscaba, era algo más profundo y oscuro.

Lloró con más fuerza al recordar que le dijo molesta, que su amor no era suficiente para cambiarlo y que a pesar de sus problemas se marcharía. Lloró hasta ser encontrada por Naruto quien al instante comprendió el motivo de su llanto y fue a buscar al causante del mismo.

En ese momento no pensó hasta qué punto llegarían ambos, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder entenderlo. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto eran demasiado obstinados, hablaron pero fueron sus puños los que tomaron el control de la situación.

Los encontró en la azotea del colegio. Ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, con los ojos morados y varios moretones en el rostro. Naruto era el más herido, difícilmente podía ponerse en pie. Nunca imaginó que ellos dos pudieran llevar un enfrentamiento a ese nivel pero debió haberlo sospechado, los últimos días habían sido tensos.

Los golpes que ambos tenían eran profundos y dejarían marca pero ninguno como la decisión de Sasuke. Él les estaba ocultando algo, incluso a Naruto que, a pesar de las discusiones, era como un hermano para él. No había nada que impidiera que se marchara y Naruto lo aceptó a su manera, no sin antes recalcarle que cuando se volvieran a ver lo superaría.

El Uchiha se había marchado en un tren y ella había ido a despedirlo. Fue corriendo hasta su encuentro a pesar de que él le había dicho que no deseaba despedirse de nadie. No fue ninguna sorpresa para ella encontrarse con Naruto y Konohamaru en la estación.

—Un poco más y llegas tarde —fue el saludo de Konohamaru — ¿Seguirás a Sasuke?

—Quisiera pero no puedo, todavía no es mi momento para viajar.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que se había enterado del adiós de su primer amor pero sentía que había pasado una eternidad. No durmió pensando en lo que haría, buscando alguna alternativa para detenerlo.

La única idea que llegó a su mente fue ser mejor que él. Buscaría la forma de viajar a Tokio y poder debutar. Si lograba hacerlo podría caminar a su lado. No lloraría, debía ser fuerte si deseaba que él dejara de verla como a una molestia.

—Nosotros continuaremos practicando y llegaremos a ser tan famosos como lo será Sasuke, incluso más —comentó Naruto emocionado pero sin dejar de buscar al músico con la mirada.

—No digas tonterías —respondió Sakura a la vez que golpeaba a Naruto —. La banda está incompleta, tendremos que hacer audiciones para conseguir un bajista.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tendremos que trabajar duro para reconstruir el grupo y hacer que Sasuke regrese.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Es una promesa y yo nunca renunció a mi palabra.

Y sin embargo ambos tomaron caminos separados. Ninguno dejó la ciudad pero los caminos que eligieron los hicieron distanciarse, seguir sus sueños les hizo no tener tiempo para buscar al miembro que la banda necesitaba.

—Naruto, Sakura —les gritó Konohamaru emocionado mientras le mostraba una de las ventanas del tren —. Allí está Sasuke.

A Konohamaru no le afectó tanto la partida del bajista del grupo, era el miembro más joven y con quien compartía mayores vínculos era con el baterista. Si él estaba con ellos era para seguir los pasos de su héroe, Naruto Namikaze. Había compartido poco tiempo con ellos pero no podía negar que fuera un miembro valioso en la banda y que lo seguiría siendo si no estuviera decidida a iniciar un nuevo ciclo en su vida.

Ambos lo buscaron inmediatamente con la mirada. Sakura sintió deseos de correr hasta su ventana y gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, no sabría que palabras usar, si la noche anterior se le había declarado y él la había ignorado no sabría cómo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo sospechaba, desde la última vez que lo vio discutir con Naruto ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza y fue ese el motivo por el que confesó sus sentimientos. Sabía que al Uchiha le estaban brindando una oportunidad única para triunfar, ingenuamente creyó que confesarle sus sentimientos lo haría quedarse. Estar en una banda con él había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, lo sintió tan cercano y pudo conocer una faceta que hasta ese momento desconocía. Sasuke el chico popular de la clase le gustaba pero a Sasuke, su compañero de banda lo amaba. No quería renunciar a ello pero no tenía otra alternativa.

El tren se perdió de vista. A pesar de que Sakura sentía que le habían robado toda su alegría el tiempo no había cambiado como solía suceder en las novelas románticas que adoraba leer. El mundo seguía con su ritmo, la vida de todos continuaba y ella debía hacer lo mismo. 1195 días después estaría en Tokio firmando el contrato del departamento que compartiría con Meiko. Tiempo después volvería a ver a Sasuke, su sueño se haría realidad pero este se convertiría en una pesadilla.


	3. Marcando el camino

**Capítulo 3: Marcando el camino**

Cuando Sakura tuvo que elegir una carrera, para sorpresa de Naruto y Konohamaru, ella había decidido dedicarse a la medicina. Desde que Sasuke se había marchado se había dedicado con mucha dedicación a la música pero el haber conocido a Tsunade Senju, directora del Jikei University Hospital cambió su perspectiva.

Todos los años, poco antes de la graduación, era una costumbre el invitar a varias personas con distintas profesiones para que les que brindará una charla motivacional. Hasta ese momento tenía la seguridad de que se dedicaría a la música pero después de escuchar a Tsunade hablar no pudo evitar desear seguir sus pasos.

El ser voluntaria en la enfermería hizo que ese interés que comenzaba a sentir por la medicina creciera. Tenía talento para ello y se sentía útil con lo que hacía. Fue esa decisión la que la llevó a elegir la medicina como su carrera pero no se olvidó sobre su pasión por la música, eso no podría hacerlo nunca. No había vuelto a participar en un concierto pero era la música lo que la conectaba con Sasuke y no quería perder ese vínculo.

Querría cumplir con sus dos sueños sin importar el esfuerzo que estas demandaran. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para cumplir con ambas pero llegó el momento en el que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre universidades cuando Tenten la llamó. Casi lo olvida, ella debía ayudar a las chicas a preparar una fiesta de despedida para Kurenai pues al estar embarazada no podría trabajar durante un tiempo.

Habían estado trabajando en esa fiesta durante varios días, Kurenai era una profesora apreciada por todos por lo que a ninguno le molestó contribuir para la causa. Tuvieron que ser discretos para que ni Kurenai o Asuma se enteraran de sus planes. Algo que en ocasiones se complicaba cuando Sakura e Ino trabajaban juntas.

A pesar de que había pasado varias semanas desde que Sasuke se había marchado las discusiones entre Sakura e Ino no habían disminuido en lo más absoluto. El interés amoroso de ambas no estaba presente pero siempre encontraban una razón por la que discutir o una oportunidad para insultarse.

Con el paso de tiempo aprendieron a tomar medidas. Desistieron de la idea de asignarles tareas juntas y si discutían, nadie se acercaba a ellas. Esas dos podían ser algo intensas, más cuando se trataba de su rivalidad.

Faltaban pocos detalles. Llevar la comida a las meses y esperar a que llegaran los homenajeados. Todo estaba preparado y guardado en la cocina por lo que Sakura y Tenten solo tendrían que llevarla hasta la azotea, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

—Espero que Naruto no se demore demasiado. No esperara que nosotras carguemos con todas esas cajas solas, somos dos señoritas —comentó Sakura con molestia a la vez que tomaba una de las cajas más grandes y pesadas.

—Tampoco es cómo si necesitáramos de ayuda, somos mujeres independientes —respondió Tenten imitando la acción de la de cabellos rosados.

En ese momento ambas notaron que no estaban solas. Una mujer de la misma edad que Sakura se encontraba preparando algunos bocadillos. Lo más extraño era que no estaba usando el uniforme.

—Ya casi termino, esperen un momento y las ayudaré a cargar las cajas.

—No estudias en este colegio —le dijo Sakura, más que pregunta era una afirmación.

—No, estudio en casa y Kurenai me imparte clases de historia. Soy Meiko Mochizuki.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de la celebración? —preguntó Tenten —. No te lo tomes a mal pero hemos tomado todas las precauciones para que sea una sorpresa.

—Varios de los profesores que trabajan aquí me dan clases —respondió la joven de manera insegura mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Será mejor continuar con la fiesta y disculpa, Meiko, no queríamos incomodarte.

Las tres jóvenes se encargaran de la comida hasta el momento en que la fiesta iniciara. Poco después de que conocieran a Meiko, Naruto y Shikamaru se unieron al Equipo. Se escondieron y esperaron hasta el momento en que Asuma y Kurenai llegaran al lugar.

Ino había sido la encargada de llevarlos a ese lugar. Les había dicho que ocupaba ayuda con una de las plantas de la azotea. Algo poco usual pero razonable al tratarse de alguien que en su tiempo libre trabajaba en una floristería.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos en el momento en que Asuma y Kurenai entraron a la azotea.

—Pues sí que nos sorprendieron —comentó Asuma a la vez que encendía uno de sus cigarros.

—Gracias por tan lindo detalle —fue la respuesta de Kurenai quien se veía conmovida.

—No sean aburridos y que comience la fiesta —gritó Naruto emocionado provocando molestia en Sakura quien no demoró en golpearlo.

—No seas mala, Sakura —gimió Naruto mientras se frotaba la zona herida.

—Naruto tiene razón, estamos aquí para divertirnos y comer —agregó Chouji motivado.

—¡Qué viva la juventud! —gritó Rock Lee más emocionado aún.

A pesar de que muchos querían llevar algo de sake no hubo nada de licor. Sería absurdo hacerlo cuando los profesores también estaban invitados al evento.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar los estudiantes más entusiastas salieron a bailar para luego ser imitados por los más reservados. Naruto también quiso imitarlos pero en el momento en que invitó a Sakura esta le respondió con un golpe.

Fue por algunas bebidas cuando se encontró con la joven que les ayudó con la comida. No la conocía pero quería agradecerle por la ayuda brindada y felicitarla por el trabajo que había hecho.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó de pronto Naruto cambiando el tema de conversación, no lo hacía porque Sakura lo hubiera rechazado. Al verla sola quiso animarla, era una fiesta y consideraba que nadie debería aburrirse en una.

Meiko no respondió y su rostro adquirió una fuerte tonalidad de rojo. Antes de que llegara el joven Namikaze ella estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida. No tenía mucha experiencia tratando con la gente, desde pequeña había estudiado en su casa aunque sabía que el compromiso que había adquirido recientemente cambiaría eso.

—Tranquila, no muerdo —agregó Naruto con su sonrisa más grande —. ¡Será divertido!

Eran pocas las veces que ella hacía algo atrevido, ir a esa fiesta había sido la primera en años y eso provocó que recibiera muchas críticas sin embargo algo en la sonrisa de Naruto le inspiró confianza. Extendió su mano y se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella solo conocía otros tipos de bailes y a Naruto le faltaba coordinación pero se estaba divirtiendo. En ese momento solo eran Naruto y ella. El resto del mundo había desaparecido y ella tomó una decisión, bailar con Naruto le había dado el valor para dar ese paso que cambiaría su destino.

Aquel momento fue roto con la llegada de Konohamaru. Ese niño tenía la capacidad de aparecerse en los lugares más inesperados y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto?

—Lo que se hace en los bailes —respondió Naruto sin soltar la mano de Meiko —. Ella es Meiko, Meiko, él es Konohamaru, mi pupilo.

—Naruto, eres mi ídolo. Tu novia es muy linda —comentó Konohamaru emocionado mientras analizaba a la joven.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de Meiko se tiñeran de rojo. Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de negación para luego responder con total tranquilidad.

—Hoy conocí a Meiko. Además tú sabes que me gusta alguien más — agregó con cierta expresión de nostalgia y Konohamaru no preguntó nada más.

Hablaron sobre trivialidades hasta que Sakura llegó. La fiesta había terminado y debían limpiar el desorden que ellos mismos habían hecho. La de cabellos rosados se acercó a Meiko, sentía curiosidad de hablar con ella.

—Tengo planeado ir al extranjero a estudiar derecho —comentó Naruto con su característica sonrisa. —Sakura dice que debería aceptar trabajar con mi padre pero no es lo que quiero, tal vez lo haga después pero primero quiero demostrar de lo que estoy hecho.

—Crear tu propio camino —comentó Meiko experimentando algo que era casi nuevo para ella, valor —. Poder equivocarse y triunfar.

De no haber sido por Naruto y Konohamaru, encargarse de la limpieza hubiera sido demasiado silencioso. Ambos eran bromistas, combinados aún más y con sus deslices a la hora de ordenar hacían de la situación más llevadera.

Sakura fue la primera en notar como Meiko se retiraba. Después de hablar con Kurenai desapareció del lugar sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. No la conocía pero tenía la impresión de que era alguien extraña, rodeada de misterios… no se equivocaba.

Algunos años después volverían a verse pero ninguna recordaría su primer encuentro. Pasaron varios días y nada pareció cambiar. Sin embargo esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir y quizás por primera vez en muchos años se levantó temprano. No era mala estudiante, al contrario, era solo que se le daba mal madrugar.

—¿Y ese milagro que te levantaras temprano teniendo las dos primeras lecciones libres? —le preguntó su madre provocando que casi se ahogara con el desayuno, lo había olvidado.

—Quería estar lista temprano, para evitar las prisas —respondió tratando de encubrir su error, no tendría clases de historia hasta que consiguieran un profesor suplente — ¿Qué lees, papá?

—El periódico, según esta nota la heredera del Clan Hyuuga ha desaparecido, temen que se trate de un secuestro pero hasta ahora no han pedido ningún tipo de rescate.

—Con toda la seguridad que tienen parece imposible —comentó Sakura pensativa —. Desde que anunciaron su compromiso con el heredero del clan Ootsutsuki, escuché decir que más que proteger a la princesa querían evitar que escapara.

—A pesar de que hace unos días la mayoría de las noticias eran sobre su compromiso esta vez ni lo mencionaron.

—Supongo que es algo que no quieren que se sepa, tanto el clan Ootsutsuki como el Hyuuga son dos clanes influyentes y una noticia como esa no les daría una buena imagen precisamente.

Sakura se despidió de sus padres y poco después llegó a su destino. Se dirigió hasta la biblioteca, planeaba estudiar hasta que empezaran las clases pero la presencia de Naruto interfirió en sus planes.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —gritó Sakura en cuanto lo sintió llegar —. ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Olvidaste que tenemos las dos primeras clases libres?

—Hubiera querido quedarme dormido hasta tarde pero con el examen de admisión cerca tenía que arreglar unos documentos —respondió Naruto con aburrimiento, Sakura suspiró con cansancio, así era Naruto, siempre dejaba todo para el final.

—Si sigues así no podrás pasar el examen de admisión ¿acaso no tienes ambiciones para el futuro? —le preguntó Sakura poco después de darle un golpe.

—Pero las tengo —respondió el rubio frotándose la zona herida —. El Equipo Siete se reunirá y seremos el grupo más famoso de la historia.

La de cabellos rosados no respondió, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Si bien no quiso continuar con el grupo desde la partida de Sasuke no se había olvidado de sus deseos de cantar en un gran escenario junto a Sasuke.

—Vamos por ramen —comentó Naruto emocionado.

—¿No te cansas del ramen? Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado del ramen o de Ayame.

—No ramen, no vida —respondió Naruto como si lo que dijera fuera la verdad más grande del mundo —. Además tengo noticias de Sasuke.

A Sakura no le interesaba el ramen pero cuando escuchó el nombre del Uchiha cambió de parecer. Parte de ella se sintió ofendida al no tener una respuesta de Sasuke, quería creer que si se había comunicado con Naruto era porque él era su hermanastro.

No tardaron en llegar a Ichiraku, era el lugar favorito del rubio. Ayame los saludó en cuanto llegaron, ella ayudaba a su padre con el establecimiento y su tiempo libre y eso le había permitido tener largas conversaciones y discusiones con Naruto a quien había apodado como "Su mejor Cliente".

—Naruto, Sakura ¡Bienvenidos! —les dijo Ayame con su más grande sonrisa.

Naruto no respondió pero la abrazó con fuerza. Ayame lo apartó delicadamente, era algo que el rubio acostumbraba hacer cada vez que iba al local de ramen y ella ya había perdido las esperanzas de que dejara de hacerlo. Además no era algo que le molestara.

—Mamá te envía saludos —agregó Naruto después de una larga pausa.

—Mándale mis saludos, dile que vengan pronto. En Ichiraku siempre serán bienvenidos.

Sakura se sintió un tanto incómoda con la situación, a ella no le gustaba el ramen tanto como a su rubio amigo ni tenía una historia que la uniera a ese sitio. Ayame había visto a Kushina embarazada pero no a su madre en ese estado. Si la conocía era por las veces que Naruto la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar y aun así eran pocas las veces en que hablaban.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Me conoces tan bien, Ayame, es por eso que te amo. Para Sakura,Ramen de puerco.

—No tienes remedio —comentó Ayame entre risas antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Habían pasado pocos segundos desde que habían quedado a solas pero Sakura no pudo esperar más, necesitaba tener noticias de Sasuke como si se tratara del oxígeno. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de él.

—No me envió ningún mail o me llamó —le dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa de zorro mientras jugaba con los palillos —. Fue su representante, Sasuke está por hacer una gira mundial y necesitaba la firma de sus representantes legales.

—Entonces Sasuke debe estar viviendo su sueño.

Sakura no quería ser egoísta pero lo primero que pensó fue en que ese éxito haría la distancia cada vez mayor. Sasuke seguía avanzando y ella permanecía estancada en el mismo lugar con la gente de siempre.

—Naruto, cuando me mude a Tokio, ¿me acompañarías a formar una banda? Sasuke no está, quizás Konohamaru no pueda acompañarnos pero no podemos seguir de brazos cruzados pretendiendo que todo se solucionará —comentó Sakura con cierta tristeza en su voz.

En Konoha sería más difícil debutar por lo que debía ir a Tokio cuanto antes. Lo que más anhelaba era compartir nuevamente el escenario con su amado. Lamentablemente no tenía los medios por lo que necesitaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para costear los viajes.

Sabía que debería hacer sacrificios pero consideraba que valía la pena. Era una mujer enamorada dispuesta a hacer todo por amor. Estaba dispuesta a todo por Sasuke y a la vez tomaba todo a la ligera. Años después debería tomar decisiones drásticas, aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos quisiera o no. Tendría que ser fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo real incluso llegaría a dudar del poder del amor.

—Ramen para dos —les dijo Ayame apareciendo de pronto. A pesar de tener un temperamento agresivo, Sakura no se sintió ofendida con la aparición de Ayame. Había permanecido tanto tiempo hundida en sus pensamientos que agradeció la distracción.

— ¿Es cierto que dejaras Konoha? Preguntó Naruto poco antes de devorar el tazón de ramen frente a él.

—Sí —respondió Ayame cambiando su expresión alegre —. Sí, quiero expandir Ichiraku por todo el mundo.

—¿Eso no es ser demasiado ambicioso? —comentó Sakura incrédula.

—Ayame es capaz de eso y más —comentó Naruto con mucha determinación.

—Gracias, Naruto —respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.

Después de que Naruto terminar el tercer tazón de ramen Ayame pidió permiso a su padre para sentarse junto a Naruto y Sakura, tenía muchos deseos de hablar con el rubio antes de su viaje.

Tres tazones de ramen después se retiraron, las clases comenzarían pronto y ninguno podía permitirse llegar tarde. En ese momento Sakura pensaba que no había nadie que pudiera comer tanto ramen como el Namikaze, años después tendría una opinión diferente.


	4. Revistas

**Capítulo 4: Revistas**

No era un día cálido ni soleado pero eso no le impidió a Sakura realizar los trámites necesarios para pedir un traslado a Tokio. Esa sería la segunda vez que intentaba ingresar al Jikei University Hospital y espera no fallar nuevamente la prueba de admisión.

Se encontró a Naruto en la salida. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Naruto estudiare leyes. Su rubio amigo era demasiado hiperactivo, a parte del Equipo Siete eran pocas las cosas que tomaba con seriedad, sin embargo no lo hacía tan mal.

Lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo. Seguían siendo amigos, incluso habían salido algunas veces al karaoke y cantado, cuando tenían tiempo libre, algo que pocas veces sucedía. El joven Namikaze le había dicho que si no continuaba entrenando su voz su sueño de debutar no se volvería más cercano y ella de verdad quería hacerlo pero una voz en su interior le decía que de hacerlo estaría traicionando a Sasuke. El Uchiha había sido parte importante del Equipo Siete, uno de sus fundadores por lo que se le dificultaba pensar en este sin él.

—Papá me dijo que cuando me graduara podría trabajar con él en el Bufete Namikaze pero lo rechace, quiero alcanzar mis metas por mi propio talento.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Sakura tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no había estado prestando atención a las palabras del rubio.

—Dijo que si era mi decisión él me apoyaría y que las puertas del bufete familiar siempre estarían abiertas para mí si es que seguía por el camino de las leyes. Sakura, ¿no has pensado que el Equipo Siete debería regresar?

—Muchas veces —respondió Sakura con expresión triste —, pero no estamos completos.

—Podemos improvisar y tal vez incluso dedicarnos profesionalmente a la música.

—¿Por qué estudiar leyes? —preguntó Sakura —. No te veo con traje y corbata, menos como abogado.

Naruto sonrió provocando que la de cabellos rosados se molestara, quiso pegarle pero la respuesta que le dio la dejó sin palabras.

—No eres la única que piensa eso, quiero demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz ¿Por qué leyes? Tal vez parezca un capricho pero no lo es, quiero cambiar el mundo.

Faltaban pocos meses para que el semestre finalizara y Sakura debía elegir la carrera que estudiaría en la universidad. Escogió medicina, desde que Sasuke se había marchado no había vuelto a cantar y esa profesión contaba con la aprobación de sus padres.

Estaba cursando su segundo año en la universidad. Mientras estudiaba medicina su guitarra se cubría de polvo en un lugar olvidado de su casa y su cuenta de ahorros crecía aunque todavía no contaba con los fondos para viajar a Tokio.

Ese día estaba en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, allí trabajaba durante los fines de semana y era el lugar favorito de reunión. Se encontraba con sus amigas Temari, Tenten, Karui, e inclusive Ino, su rival. La rubia había llevado varias revistas y ellas las leían mientras les llevaban sus órdenes.

—Cuando termine el semestre me iré al centro comercial y me compraré estos zapatos tan hermosos —comentó Ino feliz mientras señalaba el objeto de sus deseos —. Y luego viajaré, tanto estudio me está consumiendo.

—¿Segura? Pero si solo te pasas estudiando revistas, de seguir así no me extrañaría que reprobaras todas las materias —comentó Sakura acusadora.

—Tengo mi vida planeada, no es algo que deba preocuparme, pero el vestido de graduación y donde trabajaré sí, mira este vestido, es hermoso pero se vería mejor en ti, no me lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta el rosado, no va conmigo, te queda mejor a ti.

—Es hermoso, me gustaría usarlo cuando cante junto a Sasuke.

—Creí que la música era un pasatiempo —comentó Tenten pensativa —. No te he vuelto a escuchar cantar si no es en un karaoke.

—La banda está incompleta pero no se extrañen, pronto me verán en un dúo junto a Sasuke o en la portada de una revista como su novia.

—Eres tan ingenua —le dijo Karui —. Ambas carreras son demandantes y requieren más que desearlo. Si decidieras ir por el camino de la música existe un largo camino para ser famosa y cuando lo logres el trabajo no se detiene, giras, conciertos, grabaciones. La medicina tampoco es un juego, la vida de personas estará en tus manos. Dime, si tuvieras que elegir ¿Cuál elegirías?

—A Sasuke, obviamente.

—Karui tiene razón —le dijo Temari con expresión seria —. No te juzgo pero no comparto tu opinión, todavía te falta mucho por madurar.

—Amo a Sasuke.

—No tienes remedio —comentó Karui molesta —. Él eligió su camino y tú no estás en él.

Sakura y Karui se levantaron de sus asientos, ambas lucían molestas, esperando a la más mínima provocación para pasar a los golpes.

Sin embargo la llegada de la mesera los interrumpió. Matsuri les entregó las órdenes y se retiró. Olvidado el incidente anterior, Ino volvió a sacar el tema de las revistas. Encontré un tema interesante, siempre compro la revista por este artículo. No me extraña que Sasuke esté entre la lista de los solteros más deseados, es tan atractivo y talentoso —comentó Ino notablemente emocionada al ver la fotografía del Uchiha en la revista.

—A mí no me molestaría cambiar eso —comentó Sakura con picardía —. Seríamos la pareja del momento.

—Ni lo sueñes, frentona, yo seré la flamante esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Podrían dejar de discutir por eso —les regañó Temari quien no estaba de humor para presenciar una de las acostumbradas discusiones entre Ino y Sakura —. Hay más hombres atractivos, como Toneri Ootsutsuki, él es quien en varias ocasiones ha rivalizado con Sasuke Uchiha por el puesto del soltero más codiciado, la única vez que no estuvo en la lista fue durante su compromiso con la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—También está Shikamaru —agregó Sakura con cierta picardía —.Los casos que ha resuelto le han dado mucha popularidad entre las chicas.

—No creo que a él le guste la forma en que hablas del heredero del clan Ootsutsuki —agregó Ino quien parecía haber encontrado algo mejor que discutir con la de cabellos rosados.

—No sé de qué hablan —se apresuró a responder Temari —. ¿Por qué habría de interesarme alguien tan vago como Shikamaru?

—Si tú lo dices —comentó Ino incrédula —, pero sería una lástima, Shikamaru podrá ser un vago pero se nota que te quiere.

Cuando Sakura se quedó dormida estuvo cerca de dejar caer su rostro sobre su té, el día anterior había tenido que trabajar horas extra y luego desvelarse para terminar una tarea debía presentar ese mismo día.

Ino golpeó suavemente la cabeza de la de cabellos rosados logrando despertarla y provocando que esta rompiera el vaso que había estado usando. Pagó la cuenta y se fue corriendo, murmurando algo que sonaba como "Se me hace tarde para el trabajo".

Encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera seguir estudiando no fue sencillo pero pudo hacerlo. Trabajaba en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad y ganaba bien aunque no lo suficiente para poder pagar su viaje a Tokio. Mantenerlo fue un desafío pero perderlo demasiado sencillo, tan sencillo como inesperado. Ino había sido la responsable y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

La primera vez que discutieron fue por Sasuke y la última también. Él no estaba presente pero los sentimientos que ambas mujeres guardaban por ese hombre no habían desaparecido. Si bien el Uchiha nunca les dio alguna señal de llegar a sentir algo por ellas no pudieron evitar hacerse ilusiones y como el primer amor era difícil de olvidar.

Ese día Ino había ido acompañado de Chouji y Shikamaru. Los padres de ellos eran buenos amigos por lo que se conocían desde muy pequeños y tuvieron que aprender a tolerarse, algo que agradecían porque se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

—Es bueno verte, Shikamaru —le había dicho Chouji a modo de saludo. Últimamente has estado muy ocupado.

—Problemático —respondió Shikamaru mientras jugaba con los palillos.

—No olvides que somos un equipo —comentó Ino mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro de su amigo.

—Eres demasiado problemática como para hacerlo ¿Esa no es Sakura? Invitémosla a que nos acompañe.

—Se nota que has estado lejos mucho tiempo, Sakura y yo ya no somos amigos.

Chouji y Shikamaru fueron testigos de las veces en que Ino protegió a Sakura, de las veces en que la defendía de los que su burlaban de su frente pero en aquel entonces no eran amigos, su convivencia se limitaba únicamente a las reuniones que organizaban sus familiares.

Sakura admiraba a Ino, quería ser como ella pero eso cambio cuando desarrolló sentimientos por Sasuke. Cuando se enteró de que Ino también sentía algo por Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, cuando perdió su trabajo incluso llegó a sentir que la odiaba.

A pesar de que tenía a muchos clientes por atender, discutió con Ino. Sasuke fue el motivo, ninguna de las dos había podido hablar con él ni siquiera era seguro que lo volvieran a ver pero estaba el orgullo de por medio.

Discutieron, se insultaron, era una de sus típicas peleas pero al dueño del restaurante no le agradó en lo más mínimo, en especial porque asustaron a varios clientes, en especial a bebés que comenzaron a llorar.

Ambas eran obstinadas, testarudas y principalmente orgullosas. Olvidaron el lugar en el que se encontraron y se dijeron lo que callaron. No era solo la rivalidad por un hombre que ignoraba a ambas, era el sentimiento de traición que quedó después de que Sakura se declarara su rival por el amor de Sasuke.

La mitad de las palabras que usaron no deberían ser escuchadas por menores. Las madres estaban escandalizadas y los más pequeños repetían lo que se escuchaba, en su inocencia no entendían el hecho de que esas palabras no eran adecuadas.

Shikamaru y Chouji intentaron detener a la rubia pero desistieron rápidamente. Ninguno de los deseaba involucrarse en peleas de mujeres menos cuando se trataba de esas dos. Al final fue Temari quien lo hizo.

—Eres una mujer problemática —le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa a Temari poco después de que Ino y Sakura se retiraran y es que la rubia podía ser de temer cuando se lo proponía.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, llorón —respondió Temari con una expresión similar.

Decir que Sakura estaba molesta era poco. No era solo perder el trabajo lo que le hacía enfurecer, era el perder esa fuente de ingresos que tanto necesitaba. Mas no tuvo tiempo de lamentar su suerte, ese mismo día recibió la carta que tanto había esperado.

Oficialmente era una estudiante becada del Jikei University Hospital. Giró sobre sus talones en repetidas ocasiones, después de todo lo que había pasado finalmente recibía una buena noticia.

Corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres y les dio la noticia, no podía esperar para contarles la buena noticia. Ser admitida en esa universidad había sido su sueño desde que conoció a Tsunade y era real, la prueba era la carta que tenía en sus manos.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —le dijo su padre mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Es toda una sorpresa, Sakura. No te has ido pero ya te extraño.

—Mamá, ya no soy una niña —reclamó Sakura.

—Soy tu madre —le dijo Mebuki en voz alta para luego reducir el volumen de su voz —, y tú eres mi hija, siempre me preocupare por ti.

—Has caso a tu madre, ella solo se preocupa por ti —le dijo Kizashi preocupado para luego agregar alegre —. Salgamos, es momento de celebrar. Vamos por Anko*.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Anko: comida japonesa, bolas de masa hervida y comida favorita de Sakura.


	5. Sakura y Meiko

**Capítulo 5: Sakura y Meiko**

Después de los problemas para encontrar departamento todo había marchado era un lugar hermoso para vivir y la convivencia con Meiko no era difícil a pesar de las diferencias entre ambas. Sakura se sentía viviendo un sueño, sueño que no sería eterno.

El primer día fue tranquilo. Después de firmar los documentos se dirigió a su habitación y tomó una siesta. No se despertó hasta que anocheció y cuando lo hizo su estómago le avisó que era hora de la cena. Buscó algo de comida en su equipaje, contaba con algunas pastas y verduras, podría preparar una sopa, no creyó que fuera tan complicado.

Descubrió lo equivocada que estaba cuando estuvo a punto de explotar la cocina. No tenía idea de cómo pero había hecho que la mayor parte de la pared quedara cubierta de una sustancia viscosa que se suponía debía ser su cena.

Probó lo único que quedaba en el plato y no tenía mal sabor. Inmediatamente su estómago pagó las consecuencias, una fuerte presión le indicó que era momento de visitar el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió se encontró a Meiko en la cocina. Esperaba no tener problemas con su compañera tan rápido pero sobretodo no quería perder un lugar en donde vivir.

—Lo limpiaré en unos segundos —respondió Sakura algo avergonzada mientras buscaba algunas toallas, temía que ese incidente le costara una expulsión del departamento.

Pero Meiko se limitó a colocarse el delantal y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Buscó algunos ingredientes para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. Eso la dejó completamente desarmada, cuando intentó cocinar en casa de Naruto él casi vomitó lo que había hecho y eso la hizo enojar. No le habló en días, claro que eso fue después de golpearlo.

—No te preocupes por la cena, encárgate de limpiar y yo de la cocina.

Buscó algunos utensilios de limpieza y comenzó a limpiar. Ese día tenía planeado descansar pues sabía que le esperaba un largo día por delante pero no podía hacerlo, su estómago pedía alimentos y se sentía obligada a limpiar el desastre que ella misma había provocado.

El olor a comida llamó su atención y aumentó su apetito, aquello olía bien. Se apresuró por terminar la limpieza y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la cocina. Meiko estaba retirándose el delantal.

—Sirvo la mesa —le dijo mientras buscaba en la alacena algunos platos.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo —respondió Meiko tartamudeando.

—Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que has hecho.

La mesa era pequeña pero en ella podían comer cuatro personas tranquilamente. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, desde allí tenía una buena vista del lugar. Tokio le parecía una ciudad hermosa, el lugar ideal para una caminata romántica junto a Sasuke.

—Tokio es un lugar hermoso, lleno de magia y libertad —le dijo Meiko sonrojada, su mirada también se encontraba posada en la ciudad.

"Magia", "Libertad", Sakura consideró esas palabras como las más apropiadas para describir esa ciudad. La magia la llevaría a Sasuke, libertad para elegir un nuevo camino. Tantas posibilidades se mostraban ante ella y no quería desaprovechar ninguna.

—Buen provecho —dijo Meiko y ella la imitó segundos después.

—Tienes talento para esto ¿me pasas la receta? Espero que no sea algún secreto familiar.

—Puedo enseñarte a cocinar si no te molesta.

—Quizás lo necesite —respondió Sakura algo deprimida para luego regresar su atención al plato de comida—, pero por ahora necesito descansar.

El segundo día de vivir en ese departamento notó varias peculiaridades en Meiko. Ella era demasiado tradicional, pudo notarlo en la forma en que servía el té y por varios detalles en el departamento. No le molestó, podría acostumbrarse a ello. Sus pertenencias llegaron ese mismo día.

Se dirigió a la universidad para terminar los trámites necesarios, tenía tiempo pero no quería esperar, para visitar el lugar y para probar el auditorio. Karui y Temari le dijeron que su interés por la música podría traerle problemas con la carrera pero en esa ocasión inclinó la balanza a su favor, ellos también estaban interesados por el área artística, de hechos tenían varios clubes artísticos y deportivos, un auditorio soñado.

Jikei University Hospital era mejor de lo que Sakura había esperado, las aulas, el equipo médico, los profesores, todo era de calidad pero lo que más le gustaba era la biblioteca, tantos libros por leer que le era imposible no pasar horas enteras allí o hacer un préstamo todos los fines de semana.

El auditorio era mejor de lo que había imaginado, temblaba de emoción al imaginarse allí dando un concierto junto a Sasuke aunque no dudaba que él hubiera estado en escenarios más grandes.

Subió las gradas hasta el centro, tomó el micrófono y entonó una canción, la primera que había cantado junto a Sasuke con el Equipo de Siete. Miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, la primera vez que lo vio cuando era una niña, él se encontraba junto a su hermano mayor, en ese momento le pareció el niño más lindo.

No fue hasta que empezó la escuela que pudo hablar con él por primera vez pero no fue lo que esperaba. No era el niño sonriente que había visto antes, era serio, demasiado para tratarse de un niño y frío pero no por ello dejó de gustarle. Al contrario, ese aire de misterio que lo rodeaba le parecía atrayente. Para su mala fortuna no era la única que lo pensaba y eso incluía a Ino.

Cuando le habló vivía con Naruto. Minato y Kushina lo habían adoptado poco después de la desaparición de sus padres. Según los rumores, ellos habían muerto en un accidente aéreo pero otros decían que fue provocado. Al Uchiha no le gustaba hablar del tema y era poca por no decir limitada la información que se encontraba en los medios. La mayoría eran artículos amarillistas y especulaciones.

—Hola, Sasuke, ¿Quieres compartir mi almuerzo?

No obtuvo respuesta. Fue difícil encontrarlo sin que las otras niñas lo molestaran pero él no le dedicó ni un segundo de su tiempo. Eso le dolió por lo que cuando Naruto le dijo que él si aceptaba decidió ignorarlo, no le agradaba el rubio.

En ese momento descubrió algo que no le agradaba de su nueva universidad. No era su compañera de cuarto, quizás no compartirían muchas clases pero aborrecía la idea de ver a Ino Yamanaka en Tokio.

Se preparó para una nueva discusión, pensó en las palabras más ofensivas pero no llegó a utilizarlas, la rubia ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, si decidió ignorarla o no era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Regresó a su casa. No estaba Meiko pero le había dejado algo de comer. Se sirvió un plato y se sentó. El encuentro con Ino la había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Nunca se había sentido tan molesta con alguien, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se marchó de Konoha. Yamanaka era su rival pero en ese momento la veía como su enemiga.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y buscó uno de los libros que había llevado de Konoha. Las clases no empezaban pero quería repasar sus lecciones primero. Fue inútil, no puedo concentrarse. Se dirigió al patio, estaba anocheciendo y tenía deseos de conocer la ciudad de noche.

Poco después vio a un enorme oso de peluche con una mochila acercarse. Restregó sus ojos para asegurarse que no era su imaginación la que le jugaba malas pasadas pero descubrió que no era así.

Vio como llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y adquirió una posición que le permitiera correr o defenderse dependiendo de la situación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Meiko dentro del disfraz.

—Lo siento —le dijo su compañera de cuarto notablemente avergonzada —. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme en el trabajo y no esperaba verte aquí, lo siento. Terminaré de cambiarme y me encargo de la cena.

—Puedo ayudar —respondió Sakura emocionada y algo demandante.

—No es necesario —le dijo Meiko pero no logró convencer a la de cabellos rosados de lo contrario por lo que no tuvo más opción que pedirle que cortara los vegetales.

Sakura no convirtió la cocina en un campo de guerra esa ocasión. Preparó una ensalada y este tenía un aspecto presentable. Ambas se sentaron a comer pero en el momento en que lo hicieron el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta las interrumpió.

—¿Esperas visitas? —preguntó Sakura con cansancio.

—No realmente —respondió Meiko nerviosa, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que le mentía pero la descartó al instante, de lo poco que sabía de su compañera era que se trataba de una persona especialmente tímida.

Se dirigió a la puerta molesta. No había sido su mejor día y sinceramente solo esperaba que se tratara de algo importante. No quería malas noticias pero tampoco deseaba perder el tiempo.

La expresión en el rostro de Sakura cambió al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. No sabía cómo había encontrado su dirección pero sabía que él la buscaba a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédula y él le sonrió como respuesta.


	6. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro**

Cuando se mudó a Tokio no tenía un lugar seguro en donde quedarse. Cuando contó con una residencia solo le dio la dirección a sus padres. Mentiría si dijera que no llegó a pensar que se trataba de Sasuke pero descartó esa idea antes de ver una cabellera rubia ¿Cómo podría saber él dónde encontrarla?

—¡Hola, Sakura!

—No esperaba verte en Tokio, no tan pronto.

—¡Qué bien! Huele a comida y yo que me estoy muriendo de hambre —comentó el rubio antes de entrar y servirse yakisoba (*).

Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio y lo golpeó provocando que este llevara sus manos hasta la cabeza y se frotara la zona herida soltando algunas lagrimillas. No era algo que debiera sorprenderle, desde que podía recordar así había sido Naruto, impulsivo pero un amigo leal. Pero había algo que le molestaba. Naruto había evadido su pregunta, sabía que tenía un apetito voraz pero no acostumbraba ignorarla de ese modo. Sospechaba que le ocultaba algo.

—Eres un imprudente —le regañó Sakura. De pronto te apareces en mi casa, llegas sin invitación y te sirves de mi comida. Espero que tengas una explicación para esto.

—Tus padres me pidieron que te entregara algunas de tus pertenencias, no las he revisado si es lo que te preguntas y el libro de cocina no fue mi idea —comentó Naruto de forma casual sin notar como el rostro de Sakura se volvía más amenazante —. Aunque yo hubiera agregado ramen instantáneo, es fácil de cocinar y muy delicioso, hasta tú podrías prepar...

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase. Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo no había dejado de comer, la de cabellos rosados consideraba que había hablado de más y que era el momento correcto de aplicarle un correctivo muy violento.

Pocos minutos después Meiko se encontraba curando las heridas del joven Namikaze. Sakura se encontraba en el baño, la ensalada que preparó se veía bien pero no podía considerarse comestible.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —preguntó Naruto tan ruidoso como siempre logrando llamar la atención de Sakura.

—Búscate un hotel —respondió la de cabellos rosados desde el cuarto de baño —, o una posada, hay muchas opciones económicas para un viajero.

—Pero Sakura, no tengo donde quedarme, tampoco dinero.

—Pregúntale a Meiko —respondió Sakura. Quizás de no tener problemas de estómago su respuesta hubiera sido diferente.

Naruto tomó las manos de Meiko y se acercó a ella, demasiado para el gusto de la joven por lo que su rostro adquirió un intenso color carmín. No pudo decir que no y Naruto salió corriendo gritando a los cuatro vientos que se quedaría, solo esperaba que eso no le causara problemas con los vecinos.

—¿Dónde dormiré? —preguntó Naruto provocando que Meiko nuevamente se sonrojara.

—Puedo prestarte un futón —respondió Meiko entre tartamudeos —. Y podrías dormir en la sala, si no te molesta.

—Estaré bien, gracias —gritó Naruto a la vez que abrazaba a la joven Mochizuki.

—Soy Meiko —agregó mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Desde la primera vez que habló con él le pareció alguien interesante.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Meiko, yo soy Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura decidió que era el momento de ordenar sus pertenencias, no consideraba apropiado dejarlas en la sala donde solo estorbarían. A los pocos minutos Naruto la ayudó y en menos tiempo habían terminado. En el momento en que la cabeza de Sakura tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormida, había sido un largo día.

La voz de Meiko se escuchó desde la cocina, el desayuno estaba listo y los invitaba a comer. Naruto fue el primero en salir corriendo, no esperaba encontrarse a Meiko guardando un traje de oso en un bolso.

—Meiko, hay un oso en la cocina —gritó el rubio mientras se interponía entre el bolso y la joven de cabello negro.

—Es mi uniforme —respondió Meiko notablemente sonrojada —. Hoy tengo trabajo en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No me dijiste cuál es tu trabajo —comentó Sakura desde la puerta —. Un traje de oso no es el uniforme más usual.

—Trabajo repartiendo globos en fiestas infantiles, es algo temporal —respondió Meiko entre tartamudeos —. El desayuno está en la mesa, pueden servirse lo que gusten.

—¿Dijiste algo? —gritó Naruto —, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

—¡Idiota, la asustas! —gritó Sakura poco antes de golpearlo.

—Trabajaré en una fiesta infantil —respondió Meiko haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan nerviosa como lo hacía el joven Namikaze.

Naruto se dirigió a la mesa y se apresuró en desayunar. Con la boca llena de comida le preguntó a Meiko si podía acompañarla pero no se le entendió ninguna palabra. Tragó y repitió lo que segundos antes había dicho. Él le haría compañía.

Meiko asintió incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que se confundiría fácilmente con un tomate. Para ella que siempre había sido muy reservada le era imposible no emocionarse con ese tipo de acciones, era algo nuevo para ella pero no precisamente desagradable.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Meiko provocando que su rostro adquiriera un color más intenso si eso era posible.

La joven Mochizuki estaba tan nerviosa que terminó golpeando la cabeza del rubio. Poco le faltó para desmayarse y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera esa niña a la que no quería defraudar. El sonido de su teléfono celular la puso en alerta y salió corriendo. No quería que Naruto se hiciera una idea equivocada.

—Ve a acompañarla —le reprochó Sakura —. Así de paso tomas el tren de regreso casa.

—Tengo el día libre, podré venir para la cena. Tengo que buscar un bufete en donde hacer la práctica de abogado.

Cuando Sakura se encontró sola decidió repasar los libros que había comprado para ese semestre, no sabía cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad como esa, sabía que en el futuro tendría muchos desafíos a los que enfrentarse y necesitaría de mucha dedicación para conquistar sus metas y lograr su más anhelado deseo. Mas no contó con demasiado tiempo para estudiar, escuchó la puerta ser golpeado y se dirigió a abrirla, molesta al creer que se trataba de Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres? —gritó en el momento en que abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no era Naruto quien estaba del otro lado, de hecho era una mujer a la que no había visto antes pero que se le hacía familiar.

—Busco a mi hermana, Meiko. Que humor el tuyo —respondió la recién llegada de manera sarcástica —. Supongo que debes ser su nueva compañera.

—Ella salió al trabajo —respondió Sakura algo confundida por la visita, no podía negar que físicamente tenían algo de parecido pero en cuanto actitud eran casi polos opuestos.

—La esperare —respondió de forma tranquila —. Tengo algo importante que decirle y no viaje desde tan lejos para nada.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura vio como la hermana de Meiko entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó desde la cocina.

—Sakura Haruno ¿y tú?

—Hanako Mochizuki ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a mi hermana?

— Hace poco, ayer me mudé a este departamento.

—¿Trabajas o estudias? —volvió a preguntar Hanako y Sakura se sintió como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio.

—Estudio medicina.

—Deberías buscar un trabajo, no es bueno atrasarse con los pagos. Supongo que debo confiar en el criterio de mi hermana pero a veces ella es demasiado ingenua ¿sabes si tardara mucho en llegar?

—No me dijo —respondió Sakura con naturalidad.

—Que mal, comienzo a aburrirme.

Hanako sacó de su bolso unos llaveros con forma de peluche y los ató al bolso. De los tres que había sacado uno quedó en la mesa. Sakura le dedicó una mirada confundida pero no agregó nada, consideró que sería descortés de su parte. Tampoco fue necesario, Hanako habló sin que ella se lo pidiera.

—Se ven tan adorables —respondió Hanako con una sonrisa —. Si quieres te regalo uno para las llaves, desde que le di uno a Meiko no las ha vuelto a perder.

—¿Vienes sola?

—No, Renji me acompañó pero dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos primero, creo que mi primo tiene novia —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Creo que demorara en llegar ¿me acompañas a comprar la despensa?

—Claro ¿por qué no?—respondió Hanako mientras guardaba sus pertenencias.

Como Hanako tenía más experiencia en Tokio fue ella quien le mostró la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. No era la primera vez que Sakura visitaba una tienda de convivencia pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había independizado de sus padres por lo que aprovechó para comprar una gran cantidad de dulces.

—¿No crees que falta algo? —le preguntó Hanako mirándola incrédula.

—Cierto, falta chocolate.

—¿No pensaras comer solo eso? Podrías buscar algunas comidas pre-cocidas.

—Solo bromeaba. Quizás Naruto tenga razón cuando dijo que necesitaba sopas instantáneas.

—Hay más opciones aparte de la sopa y puedo mostrártelas—le dijo Hanabi antes de salir corriendo.

Sakura decidió seguirla. Sentía curiosidad por lo que la hermana de Meiko decía. Ella no era Naruto para solo sobrevivir a base de ramen instantáneo por lo que decidió probar esa alternativa. Ella le mostró varias comidas que se preparaban en el microondas. No parecían difíciles de preparar y había una gran variedad por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por morir de hambre si Meiko no podía cocinar.

—Son mi salvación cuando tengo que estudiar por horas, mi padre es muy exigente y dice que debo estar a la altura de lo que se espera de mí ¡Es molesto!

Típico de padres —agregó Sakura con pesar recordando la última discusión que tuvo con su madre. En ocasiones deseaba que confiara más en ella.

Antes de que llegaran Naruto, Meiko y Renji, Sakura y Hanako habían acabado con la mayor cantidad de dulces. El rubio entró gritando por lo que fue imposible ignorarlo. Guardaron los dulces con gran velocidad, no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo, fue algo instintivo, en el pasado a ambas le prohibieron consumir tal cantidad de golosinas.

La mirada de Sakura se posó sobre Renji. De cabello negro y largo, no parecía ser mayor a Meiko, uno o dos años mayor quizás. Su mirada fría le recordó a Sasuke, ambos parecían tener esa misma expresión que denotaba superioridad. La de cabellos rosados no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la analizaba tanto, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

—Conseguí un lugar donde hacer la práctica, me mudaré a Tokio en unos meses.

—Será mejor que busques un lugar donde vivir, no querrás dormir debajo de un puente.

—Prepararé algo para celebrar —había dicho Meiko antes de retirarse.

Después de ver a Naruto bailar por varios minutos, Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente. Lo tomó de la oreja e hizo que se sentara. Podría mandarlo a ayudar a Meiko pero ciertamente Naruto solo sabía cocinar sopas instantáneas, no deseaba que convenciera a Meiko de preparar ramen o causara algún desastre en la cocina.

—Eres la compañera de Meiko ¿Cierto?

—Sí, soy Sakura Haruno.

Para sorpresa de la de cabellos rosados, Renji le entregó un folleto de más de veinte páginas y un lapicero. Lo tomó aunque no sabía qué hacer con el mismo. Su mirada incrédula bastó para que Mochizuki entendiera la pregunta no formulada.

—Un formulario, suelo hacérselo a las compañeras de Meiko, ella es demasiado ingenua, podría traer a una asesina y ni enterada, no te lo tomes a mal, solo es precaución.

Sakura comenzó a pasar las páginas de manera despreocupada. Había escuchado de hermanos sobreprotectores pero no de primos y ciertamente ninguno llegaba al nivel de Renji. Si él había hecho lo mismo con las otras chicas que quisieron alquilar cuarto con Meiko ciertamente no le extraña el que estuviera desocupado.

—No deberías ser tan serio —le dijo Naruto —. Conozco a Sakura desde que era una niña y…

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —agregó Renji sin perder su expresión seria —. No te conozco y tú a mí tampoco.

Tanto Naruto como Renji se dedicaron miradas amenazantes, no llegaron a un enfrentamiento físico de no ser por la intervención de Hanako. Ella se colocó enfrente de los dos y los separó con una mano y les dedicó una mirada seria.

—No puedes hacer lo mismo con todas las compañeras de Meiko, si sigues así tendrá problemas con los gastos del departamento, no podrá pagar la renta y tendrá que regresar.

—Solo es un cuestionario, si no tiene nada que ocultar no le molestara en lo más mínimo.

—Si sigues tratándola como a una criminal la terminarás asustando como has hecho con las otras —respondió Hanako con expresión aburrida —. Además le prometiste a mi hermana que no lo volverías a hacer.

—Supongo que tienes razón. La estaré observando.

Sakura comprobó que cuando Renji había dicho que la estaría observando no mentía. La mayor parte del tiempo sintió su mirada fija en ella. Buscó un libro para distraerse, nunca creyó que ser observada tan atentamente por un hombre tan atractivo sería incómodo.

Cuando pudo percibirse un ligero olor a comida, Naruto se dirigió a la cocina. Lo último que se le escuchó decir al rubio era que ayudaría sirviendo la mesa. Renji lo siguió y Sakura mentalmente agradeció por ello.

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó Sakura a Hanako.

—Sí —respondió Hanako con una sonrisa —. Pero si tienes paciencia te acostumbraras a él, es una gran persona.

—Eso espero, no quisiera mudarme de aquí tan pronto, tengo muchos planes.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

** Yakisoba: Tallarines fritos, comida japonesa.


	7. Retomando el Equipo Siete

**Capítulo 7: Retomando el Equipo Siete**

Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. Tenía los exámenes cerca y el tiempo no era suficiente para que estudiara. Había compartido varias clases con Ino pero hasta ese momento no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra. Estaba demasiado enojada como para siquiera considerar el perdonar y olvidar lo sucedido.

El enojo por su empleo perdido no había desaparecido pero estaba su orgullo. Ino sentía culpa y Sakura no se olvidaba del orgullo. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en el Equipo hasta que Naruto cumplió con su palabra y regresó. Llegó en la tarde, si lo hubiera hecho minutos antes no hubiera encontrado a nadie.

—Pasa —le dijo Sakura después de abrir la puerta aunque pensaba que no era necesario.

El rubio le entregó una hoja de papel en el momento en que entró. Sakura lo miró confundida pero antes de que formulara una pregunta, él decidió hablar.

—Es la canción que tocaremos para el festival de bandas.

—¿Cuál festival de bandas? —preguntó Sakura al instante.

—Uno que se realizara en Tokio dentro de unas semanas. Será nuestro debut como el Equipo Siete.

—No tenemos bajista —respondió Sakura aunque en realidad lo que quiso decir era que no tenían a Sasuke.

En ese tiempo poco había cambiado. A pesar de estar en Tokio seguía sin tener noticias de Sasuke, lo único que había cambiado era el hecho de no tener tiempo para leer revistas de modas. Solo la tranquilizaba el saber que de haber sucedido algo malo Naruto se lo hubiera dicho. Al ser su hermano adoptivo sería uno de los primeros en enterarse.

—Ya estoy trabajando en eso. Consigo un lugar y termino de imprimir los volantes para la audición. Además escucha, tenemos una buena melodía.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida. Sabía que su amigo podía ser imprudente pero nunca imaginó que pudiera tomarse todo aquel asunto en serio. No le había contado pero tenía casi todo organizado. Por un momento llegó a considerar que estaba madurando.

—¿Sabes que al grupo Ganador le darán entradas en primera fila para el próximo concierto de Hebi en Tokio —comentó Naruto a gritos y Sakura no pudo negarse más. Si antes tenía sus dudas en ese momento solo quedaba determinación.

Naruto sacó el teléfono del celular y comenzó a reproducir una canción. Antes de viajar a Tokio la había grabado con Konohamaru. Faltaba de pulir pero sonaba bien. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, el ritmo suave le hizo pensar en Sasuke y las palabras brotaron de su boca, dejó que los sentimientos que albergaba se transformaran en una canción.

Al finalizar la canción Naruto le aplaudió provocando que Sakura saliera de su mundo. La sonrisa en el rostro de su rubio amigo le indicó que nada le haría cambiar de opinión y que estaba más que decidido a participar en ese festival.

—Consigue un salón y nos empezamos con las audiciones —comentó Sakura resignada a involucrarse en otra locura de Naruto —. Te ayudaría pero pronto tendré que hacer exámenes y no tengo tiempo.

—¿Ocupan un salón? —preguntó Meiko, acababa de llevar, en esa ocasión no estaba vestida como oso.

—Sí, pero es difícil alquilar aquí —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Puedo ayudarlos —agregó Meiko tímidamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto antes de abrazar a Meiko provocando que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo.

Sakura los separó al notar que Meiko estaba por desmayarse y se propuso hablar con su compañero luego sobre eso.

—Conozco a alguien que organiza fiestas y puede alquilarles un salón —respondió la de cabellos negros entre tartamudeos —. Se llama Guren, si les parece le puedo preguntar mañana cuando le devuelva el traje.

—Gracias, Meiko —gritó Naruto emocionado —. Eres un ángel.

—Iré a preparar la cena, tendré que llenar la despensa mañana después de clases—comentó Meiko antes de refugiarse en la cocina.

—¿Qué estudias? —gritó Naruto cuando vio a Meiko desaparecer.

—Ingeniería química —respondió con timidez, el rubio no la escuchó pero Sakura sí y se lo dijo antes de que volviera a gritar.

No pasó mucho antes de que la cena estuviera lista. Narutose encargó de servir la mesa por orden de Sakura. Ella lo amenazó con su puño y le advirtió que no podría comer si no ayudaba en algo. Uzumaki fue el que más comió y cuando terminó dijo una frase que provocó un desmayo en la cocinera.

—Cocinas muy bien, algún día serás una gran esposa.

Aunque Naruto hubiera querido quedarse y comprobar que Meiko se encontraba bien, Sakura le dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo y que él debería buscar un departamento. Ya tenía uno pero no podía llegar tarde. De hacerlo no podría contar con el servicio de trenes o buses. Podría pagar un taxy pero no contaba con mucho dinero.

Al día siguiente se reunieron con Guren. No era lo que ellos pensaron de una mujer con un negocio de fiestas infantiles. Guren era una mujer hermosa pero misteriosa y poco amable. En su oficina se encontraban varias figuras de cristal, la más llamativa era una flor encerrada en una bola de cristal rosada. Los hizo pasar y sin saludar les preguntó el motivo por el que se encontraban allí. Para ser alguien que trabaja con niños no tenía el mejor de los temperamentos.

—¡Queremos alquilar el salón! —gritó Naruto mientras que Meiko entregaba el traje de oso envuelto en una caja.

—¿Fecha? —respondió Guren para sorpresa de Sakura, no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido y menos por la forma en que Naruto lo había pedido.

—Dentro de una semana, todo el día —agregó Naruto—. Necesitamos que sea grande.

—Puedo alquilarles un salón los fines de semana, es aprueba de sonido por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse por las quejas, solo firmen aquí, el pago es anticipado —les dijo Guren mientras les entregaba un formulario. Su expresión seria pasó a ser una amenazante —. Si me lo devuelven en mal estado me encargaré de que lo paguen caro.

—No se preocupe —se apresuró a responder Sakura ligeramente nerviosa —. Yo me encargaré de mantener a este tonto bajo control.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida se encontraron a un pequeño niño. Él corrió hasta Meiko y la abrazó. Para sorpresa de ambos ella le devolvió el gesto sin mucho nerviosismo. Pocas veces se le veía tan tranquila.

—Adiós, Yukimaru, te extrañaré —le dijo Meiko con una expresión triste. Si bien el tiempo que trabajó con Guren, ese niño había logrado ganarse su cariño.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—Espero poder hacerlo —respondió Meiko antes de separarse. Trabajó pocos días en ese lugar pero había aprendido a querer a ese niño.

Sabía que era poco probable que regresara. Ella acostumbraba tomar trabajos temporales que le permitieran estudiar y cubrir sus gastos, Guren pocas veces tenía empleados permanentes. Como se usaba un traje de oso y el rostro estaba oculto poco importaba quién lo estuviera usando.

Cuando Sakura terminó el primer examen se dirigió al departamento de Naruto. No estaba tan desordenado como esperaba por lo que no lo regañó. El que Naruto hubiera conseguido un buen lugar para vivir era algo que la sorprendió, en ocasiones el rubio podía ser maduro. Sasuke y Naruto continuaban avanzando. Cada vez la dejaban atrás y ella debía correr si quería alcanzarlos, si quería que fueran ellos los que vieran su espalda.

Naruto estaba terminando de pintar los carteles. La mayoría parecía el trabajo de un niño de cinco años y eso la hizo enojar. Dudaba que pudieran conseguir buenos candidatos si la propaganda no era efectiva.

Tenía muchos globos y unas siluetas que probablemente los representaban a ellos. No había un dibujo para Sasuke, en su lugar había una silueta con un signo de pregunta. El fondo estaba pintado de naranja.

—¿Crees que eso funcioné? —le preguntó Sakura mientras arrugaba uno de los carteles.

—No tuve mucho tiempo —confesó Naruto apenado —. Tuvimos un simulacro de juicio y un debate sobre la inmunidad de los gobernantes y cuándo sería válido un golpe de estado ¿Sabías que a pesar de que los Uchiha y los Senju fundaron Konoha ningún Uchiha ha asumido el mando?

—No —respondió Sakura mientras buscaba un lapicero —. Pero sí que tenemos mucho trabajo si queremos hacer que el Equipo Siete regrese.

—Le pedí ayuda a Iruka, él dijo que podríamos usar algo más sencillo —comentó Naruto mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Cuando encontró un papel se lo mostró —. Me envió este borrador.

Sakura lo tomó, era muy diferente a lo que Naruto había hecho. A parte de una pequeña descripción con el lugar de la audición solo tenía el dibujo. Sencillo pero le gustaba, creía que podría funcionar. Tomó una pluma e hizo algunos cambios, dibujó los bordes y cambió una guitarra por un bajo. No solo porque era el instrumento que necesitaban, era un recuerdo de Sasuke.

—¿Crees que también debamos hacer audiciones para un guitarrista? —preguntó Sakura mientras terminaba de hacer los cambios.

—No —interrumpió Konohamaru con una sonrisa —. Konohamaru se reporta, listo para cumplir con su misión.

—¿Estás seguro? Todavía no terminas la secundaria.

—Sí y no, seré músico profesional. Este hombre no tiene cadenas que lo aten.

Konohamaru lucía seguro de sus palabras a pesar de que de los tres él era el que estaba arriesgando más. Hasta ese momento no había manifestado ningún deseo por ser un músico profesional, Sakura siempre tuvo la idea de que para él ese era un pasatiempo.

—¿Tú sabías esto? —gritó Sakura histérica.

—Sí, Konohamaru ha sido mi compañero de habitación desde que dejó Konoha. Él se vino conmigo.

—¿Por qué se lo permitiste? Deben estar buscándolo en su casa ¿Qué hay de su abuelo?

—Él murió —respondió Naruto con una seriedad poco propia de él. Y Sakura no dijo nada, la noticia realmente la había afectado.

—Quiero vivir con Naruto —gritó Konohamaru molesto —. Odio a Asuma, no quiero regresar. Sakura, deja que me quede, el nuevo Equipo Siete llegará muy lejos.

—No…

Sakura quiso disculparse. Ella no sabía lo que había pasado, desde que había llegado a Tokio su única conexión con Tokio era Naruto. Pero Konohamaru escapó antes de que pudiera formular su disculpa.

—Será mejor que lo busquemos —se apresuró a decir Naruto —. Después te lo explicó todo.

Al principio no tenían un destino fijo, solo salieron corriendo. Luego buscaron en las estaciones de policía y hospitales. Era un alivio el no tener noticias en esos lugares pero no por ello podían bajar la guardia, no podrían hacerlo hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué apoyas a Konohamaru en esto? —le gritó Sakura, estaba cansada de buscar y no obtener resultados —. ¿Sabes los problemas que te causará?

—Pronto seré abogado, lo sé, de veras. Pero Konohamaru está muy afectado por la muerte de su abuelo —comentó Naruto con nostalgia. La muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi fue muy repentina, él fue un gran hombre y todos quienes lo conocieron lamentaban su partida —. Hable con Asuma y él está de acuerdo en que lo cuide hasta que supere su duelo.

—Me hubiera gustado ir a su funeral —comentó Sakura con expresión culpable, era poco lo que lo conocía pero era alguien a quien apreciaba, para muchos fue como un abuelo y un gran líder.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudieran encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en el muelle lanzando piedras, se notaba molesto. A pesar de que Asuma era tío de Konohamaru no lo conocía realmente. Él había escapado cuando era adolescente y por muchos años pasó evitando a Hiruzen Sarutobi. Konohamaru no podía perdonarlo pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, no quería aceptar que lo había perdido.

Cuando Sakura llegó decidió ignorarla. Si ella insistía en que regresara estaba dispuesto a considerarla su enemiga. Konohamaru no entendía por qué Sakura no lo dejaba quedarse a cumplir su sueño. Quizás de no estar en la banda con ella habría dejado de hablarle pero como no era así decidió confiar en que no lo delataría con su tío.

Aquello había sido demasiado repentino para Konohamaru. Desde que era niño su abuelo había sido toda la familia que tenía, a sus padres no los recordaba pues murieron cuando era un bebé en un accidente de tránsito. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a perderlo, como todo niño creyó que su abuelo viviría eternamente.

Aunque una parte de él, una muy pequeña que deseaba ignorar, sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Después del funeral de su abuelo se encerró en su cuarto y se negó a hablar. Salió de su casa en medio de la noche y sin maletas, apenas contaba con el dinero suficiente para viajar. De no haber encontrado a Naruto estaría pasando por muchos problemas.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura lo encontraron no se volteó. Continuó lanzando piedras al río y pretendió que continuaba solo, no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuvieran que decirle, no deseaba regresar con Asuma. Estaba seguro de cuáles serían sus palabras y ciertamente no deseaba olvidarse de su sueño de convertirse en una estrella o retomar sus estudios. Cuando Sakura habló no tardó en interrumpirla.

—Quería formar parte del Equipo Siete, tocar la guitarra junto a Naruto en un concierto pero si no permiten que me quede formaré mi propia banda, nada hará que regrese a Konoha.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada a Sakura pues ella era la que tenía la última palabra. Ella ya conocía los motivos de Konohamaru y esperaba que le diera una oportunidad.

—Si te quedas deberás estar comprometido con la banda y ayudarnos en todo, incluyendo las audiciones —comentó Sakura con tono cansado. Al terminar de hablar fue abrazada por Konohamaru y Naruto. Un golpe bastó para separarlos de ella.

La fecha señalada para las audiciones había llegado. Naruto,Sakura y Konohamaruse encontraban en el salón esperando a los candidatos para el puesto. Meiko no había podido acompañarlos pues ese día tenía un examen.

Mientras esperaban, Sakura leía un libro de medicina y Naruto practicaba unas notas en la batería. Pasaron varias horas antes de que llegara alguien y muchas más para que pudieran conseguir a un nuevo miembro en la banda.

Konohamaru se había quedado dormido. Cuando Naruto intentó despertarlo se excusó diciendo que había pasado la noche practicando. El rubio le dedicó una mirada incrédula, lo había visto practicando pero eso fue hasta que pasaron por la televisión un maratón de One Piece, no le extrañaba que esa fuera la causa de su desvelo.

No fue difícil elegir a uno. La mayoría de los que tocaron lo hacían terrible, tan mal que llegaron a necesitar aspirinas. No todos lo hicieron mal, algunos eran aceptables pero tanto Sakura como Naruto tenían grandes exigencias.

Involuntariamente ellos estaban buscando a alguien tan bueno que lo fue Sasuke, deseaban que el Uchiha llegara y se reincorporara al Equipo Siete. Cuando oscureció consideraron un error el rechazar a todos pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

Un joven pálido y de cabellos negros entró poco antes de que cerraran. Sus facciones eran muy similares a las de Sasuke y por unos minutos llegaron a confundirlo. Les dedicó una sonrisa falsa y sacó de su estuche el bajo, aquello bastó para que ellos supieran que no era Sasuke quien estaba frente a ellos.

Resignados a escuchar a otro aspirante regresaron a su asiento y se tomaron una aspirina. No fue lo que esperaban. Tocaba bien, mejor que los anteriores. La forma en que tocaba los acordes los había dejado sin palabras, al parecer su apariencia no era lo único que tenía en común con Uchiha.

—Bienvenido al Equipo Siete —le dijo Naruto sin saber que días después se arrepentiría de esa decisión—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sai —respondió el de cabellos negros mientras guardaba su bajo. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión pero no lo notaron, estaban felices de retomar el Equipo Siete.


	8. Ensayos

**Capítulo 8: Ensayos**

* * *

Poco después de que Sai fuera nombrado el bajista de la banda comenzaron los ensayos. No fue sencillo pues Naruto y Sakura tenían muchos pendientes en la universidad, sin embargo lograron hacer algo de tiempo. Konohamaru y Sai eran los únicos que parecían dispuestos a entrenar en cualquier momento, del primero era obvio sus motivos, del segundo no tanto, ninguno de ellos sabía nada de Sai además de su nombre y que tocaba el bajo.

El día del primer ensayo tuvieron la primera discusión con Sai y estuvieron cerca de considerar expulsarlo del grupo. Naruto lo insinuó pero Sakura lo reprendió al instante. Ninguno deseado repetir las audiciones sin contar que el tiempo era limitado. Ellos sabían que en el futuro habrían más oportunidades pero ninguno quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad, no sabían cuándo podría darse una nueva y sabían que debían apresurarse si deseaban alcanzar a Sasuke.

Naruto y Konohamaru comenzaron a ensayar primero pues ya conocían las partituras. Sai tomó las suyas y no tardó en acoplarse a la canción. Sakura fue la última en unirse al ensayo, ninguno le preguntó sus motivos, a Sai no parecía interesarle, Naruto y Konohamaru temían hacer enojar a la vocalista del grupo.

—Sakura, desafinaste —le dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa que la hizo enojar.

—Todavía no domino la canción —se defendió Sakura.

—Deberías ensayar más. Una banda se basa en su imagen, la forma en que cantas debe compensar tu falta de belleza.

Naruto y Konohamaru se quedaron congelados al escuchar las palabras del bajista. Solo conocían a alguien que podía lidiar con el explosivo temperamento de Haruno y no se encontraba en ese lugar. Ambos temían por la reacción de la vocalista. Esta no tardó en llegar.

—Procuraré ensayar más —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa antes de golpearlo —. Pero tú ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—Me engañaste con esa sonrisa falsa —comentó Sai con su característica sonrisa —. Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles, incluso si es falsa.

—Será mejor que sigamos ensayando —comentó Naruto mientras practicaba unos acordes en la batería.

—Das buenas ideas, que bien, que solo tienes la cara de tonto.

Pasaron segundos desde el momento en que Naruto soltó los palillos de la batería y se lanzó en un ataque a Sai. Konohamaru y Sakura tuvieron que detenerlo para que no hiciera nada impulsivo.

Un llamado a la puerta logró distraerlos, al menos olvidar momentáneamente la discusión. Sai abrió ya que era el único que estaba desocupado. Al principio tuvieron dificultades para identificar quien estaba al lado de la puerta, solo podían ver varias tazas de almuerzo.

Naruto y Konohamaru fueron los primeros en ayudar. Tomaron varias de las tazas y las colocaron sobre una mesa en la esquina. Al hacerlo descubrieron a Meiko. Ninguno podía decir con certeza si estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo o por su timidez.

—Pensé que tendrían hambre —les dijo Meiko en cuanto entró para luego agregar entre tartamudeos —. Y quería verlos ensayar.

—Deberías usar tapones para los oídos, tenemos serios problemas de desafinación.

—Pero quiero escucharlos y sé que lo harán bien —respondió Meiko con determinación y especialmente sonrojada.

—¡A ensayar! —gritó Naruto antes de dar la señal—. Y den lo mejor que tenemos público.

Tocaron dos canciones más antes de terminar el ensayo. Sai no interrumpió y desafinaron un poco menos. Sai se aprendió la canción con gran velocidad, de la banda era quien presentaba un mayor talento.

Al terminar Meiko les aplaudió efusivamente pero al notar las miradas sobre ella se detuvo y su rostro se tiñó de carmín por completo. Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su frente.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —le preguntó Naruto preocupado, la distancia entre los dos era muy corta, escaza.

—¡A comer! —gritó Konohamaru provocando que Naruto se separara de Meiko y evitando que esta tuviera un desmayo —. Apúrense antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Contrario a lo que Sakura, Konohamaru y Naruto esperaban, Sai no hizo ningún comentario salido de lugar, al contrario, permaneció callado en todo momento.

—Deberías traernos comida cada vez que ensayemos —comentó Naruto con la boca llena para luego agregar después de tragar —. Tu comida es lo único que nos salva de morir de hambre.

—No seas abusivo —le acusó Sakura antes de golpearlo.

—Pero es verdad —se apresuró a responder Konohamaru —. Solo tenemos sopas instantáneas y leche vencida.

Meiko y Sai solo pudieron observar como Sakura golpeaba a Konohamaru. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo, Sakura era una mujer de carácter a la que no convenía hacer enojar. Konohamaru agradeció que la comida de Meiko oliera también y lograra hacer que el mal humor de Haruno disminuyera.

—No es ninguna molestia —respondió Meiko y fue difícil entender lo que decía por sus tartamudeos —. Además es una excusa para verlos ensayar.

—Eres rara pero una buena fan —comentó Sai con su usual sonrisa falsa provocando que los ojos de Meiko se abrieran considerablemente, le habían dicho débil, inútil pero nunca rara.

—Será mejor que me valla, tengo trabajo —respondió Meiko de manera atropellada.

—¿Y tu traje de oso? —preguntó Naruto.

—Ahora estoy trabajando en un parque acuático alimentando pingüinos —agregó Meiko mientras recogía las tazas con mucha dificultad, dejó caer varias antes de terminar —. Debo retirarme.

—Espera, Meiko, te acompaño —se apresuró a agregar Naruto, en sus ojos podía verse la ilusión —. Quiero ver a los pingüinos ¿Vienes Konohamaru?

Konohamaru asintió y ambos salieron corriendo. Meiko tuvo que detenerlos pues ninguno sabía a dónde se dirigían, aquello le pareció divertido. Ambos la hacían sentir que pertenecía a algo. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada culpable antes de seguirla. La siguiente parada fue en el metro.

Cuando llegaron al zoológico, Naruto y Konohamaru bajaron corriendo, varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Meiko sonrió al verlos, parecían dos niños. No tardó en alcanzarlos, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada, cerca de ellos se encontraba un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

—Iré a reportarme, nos vemos en el hábitat de los pingüinos —comentó Meiko mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Ella también quería algodón de azúcar pero no podía permitirse llegar tarde en su primer día de trabajo.

No pasó mucho antes de que Naruto y Konohamaru iniciaran un concurso por quien comía más algodones de azúcar. La mayoría de las miradas mostraban asco, con excepción del dueño del carrito quien por obvias razones estaba feliz.

Después de cinco algodones de azúcar Naruto fue nombrado el ganador aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Tanto el como Konohamaru ganaron un dolor de estómago aunque este desapareció a los pocos minutos cuando vieron el hábitat de los pingüinos.

El zoológico estaba a punto de cerrar por lo que la mayoría de las personas estaban saliendo. Meiko cargaba una cubeta llena de pescados, parecía pesada. Los pingüinos no tardaron en acercarse a ella al igual que Naruto y Konohamaru.

—Yo quiero hacerlo —gritó Naruto siendo secundado por Konohamaru.

Meiko le extendió un pez a cada uno y luego les explicó cómo alimentar a los pingüinos. Tardaron en entender pero afortunadamente ningún pingüino fue lastimado, incluso aprendieron cómo alimentarlos.

En el segundo ensayo también tuvieron problemas. Reunirse fue sencillo, al ser un día feriado el tiempo no fue un obstáculo. Nuevamente fueron los comentarios de Sai los que causaron problemas.

Sakura se repetía cada vez que Sai hablaba que debía tener paciencia pues todo lo hacía por Sasuke, cada vez era más cercano el día del desfile de bandas y no podía permitirse el no participar.

Todo empezó cuando Naruto llegó tarde. Sai le reprendió por lo mismo, ella también lo hubiera hecho y de paso lo hubiera golpeado pero el bajista de la banda fue imprudente con sus palabras.

—¿Están seguros de que no podemos conseguir otro bajista? Este es extraño, esa sonrisa suya me da escalofríos —comentó Konohamaru en un susurro mientras miraba a Sai de una manera nada discreta.

—No podemos, buscar a un bajista es difícil y nos queda poco tiempo —agregó Naruto con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Seguimos ensayando o prefieren continuar con los chismes? Por mí no hay problema pero en ese caso deberían dedicarse a la farándula.

—Mejor continuemos con el ensayo —les regañó Sakura después de golpear a sus compañeros de la banda.

Después de tocar unos acordes los ensayos terminaron, Sakura dejó el lugar negándose a seguir ensayando. Sai le dijo que debía ser más femenina pues era la imagen del grupo, no le dijo travesti pero por la forma en que la Haruno lo golpeó parecía que sí fue de ese modo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de Meiko. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza dentro del armario.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? Preguntó Meiko preocupada pero sin abandonar su usual tono tímido.

—Sai es un idiota —gritó Sakura molesta mientras mutilaba a un inocente cojín.

—Calma, Sakura —le dijo Meiko mientras bajaba del banco —. Deberías hablar con él, quizás si lo conoces mejor podrían ser amigos.

—Lo dudo, es un idiota.

—Y si me acompañas a hacer las compras, nos quedamos sin provisiones y necesito aceite de almendras.

—Bien — agregó Sakura manteniendo su mal humor —, iré por mi bolso.

Ambas fueron al supermercado más cercano. Cuando Sakura vio un puesto de anko su mal humor disminuyó. Compró para ella y para Meiko, cuando terminaron de comer entraron al supermercado. Sakura tomó el carrito y comenzaron con las compras. Ella notó lo organizada que era Meiko pues había llevado una lista.

—¿Cómo van los ensayos? —preguntó Meiko tratando de entablar conversación.

—Sai es bueno pero insoportable. Si Sasuke estuviera aquí sería más sencillo.

—¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

—¿No lo conoces? ¿Cómo podrías? Sasuke Uchiha es el guitarrista de Hebi, el mejor grupo de todos —comentó Sakura casi que a gritos.

—No —respondió Meiko cabizbaja —. No sé mucho de música.

—Entonces yo tendré que enseñarte, solo no te enamores de Sasuke.

De no haber sido por la lista hubieran terminado comprando cosas de más. Sakura no era la mejor cocinera y terminaba buscando ingredientes que no serían de mucha ayuda para cocinar.

—Son saludables —solía responder Sakura a modo de disculpa cada vez que ocurría.

Cuando salían con las bolsas varias mujeres chocaron con ellas. Sakura estaba molesta pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, escuchó algo que capturó completamente su atención.

—Dicen que Toneri Ootsutsuki estará de vacaciones en Tokio —gritó una de ellas, la que parecía ser la líder —. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Yo seré su futura esposa —gritó otra con la misma efusiva.

Sakura intentó decirle a Meiko si quería comprobar la veracidad de esa noticia pero al ver la expresión de su rostro cambió de opinión. Era la primera vez que se veía tan nerviosa. Decidió dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a uno de los hombres más atractivos e influyentes para ayudar a su compañera de departamento. Si tenía suerte podría verlo en uno de los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura cumplió con su palabra. Le mostró varios de sus discos y los posters que tenía de Sasuke Uchiha. Fue lo primero que colocó en el momento en que se instaló.

—Es el mejor guitarrista. ¿Sabes que Sasuke fue el bajista en el Equipo Siete?

Meiko negó con la cabeza y Sakura continuó hablando. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que tenían una conversación tan larga y que Sakura le contaba sobre Sasuke. Contrario a lo que esperaba Sakura tuvo noticias del heredero del clan Ootsutsuki más pronto de lo que esperaba. Ino y ella fueron asignadas como sus enfermeras personales al ser las dos estudiantes con las mejores calificaciones.

No pudo evitar emocionarse. Amaba a Sasuke, eso no cambiaría pero la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre como Toneri Ootsutsuki era algo que se daba pocas veces en la vida si no es que ninguna. Lo único que le molestaba era la presencia de Ino. El ignorarla había funcionado hasta ese momento pero dudaba que pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Pensó en las consecuencias, sabía que Ino no renunciaría, ella era su rival y no perdería una oportunidad para destacar y ella tampoco.

Cuando llegó Ino estaba esperando a Tsunade. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada molesta pero no dijeron ninguna palabra. Tsunade no tardó en llegar, sus pronunciadas ojeras eran la prueba de una noche de alcohol.

—Ambas se encargaran de vigilar a nuestro paciente especial y verificar cuando es el momento adecuado para el trasplante de ojos.

Para Sakura aquello era realmente importante, no solo una oportunidad para vencer a Ino o lidiar con alguien tan influyente como lo era Toneri Ootsutsuki, era la prueba de que su sueño de ser doctora era cada vez más real.


	9. Medidas drásticas

**Capítulo 9: Medidas drásticas**

* * *

Después de dos días llegaron a la conclusión de que Toneri Otsutsuki estaba listo para el trasplante ocular por lo cual fue internado inmediatamente pero la operación fue programada para la siguiente semana. Ino y Sakura contaron con unos días libres y sus pruebas fueron pospuestas para que pudieran estar dispuestas durante la operación.

El ensayo tuvo que ser terminado antes de la hora acordada mas no fue culpa de Sai. Sakura se había quedado dormida durante uno de los coros. Naruto se ofreció a llevarla a la casa y con ello se vio finalizado el ensayo. Podrían haber continuado sin la vocalista pero ninguno quería lidiar con el enojo de Sakura si la dejaban dormir en ese lugar tan incómodo. Tuvo problemas para tocar la puerta con Sakura en su espalda pero tuvo suerte de encontrar a Meiko, por el bolso que llevaba podía deducir que ella acababa de regresar de la universidad y ciertamente así era, ella misma se lo había confirmado.

Meiko abrió la puerta y le indicó cuál era el cuarto de Sakura. Naruto pensó que debía estar muy cansada si no se había despertado. Naruto intentó retirarse pero Meiko lo detuvo, ella lo invitó a cenar y él no pudo negarse, tenía hambre pero ese no fue el único motivo por el que se quedó. Aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Asuma. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo pues no había tenido la oportunidad. Entre ensayos y clases su tiempo era relativamente corto, sin contar que Konohamaru no podía estar enterado. Odiaba el tener que mentirle a su pupilo y rival pero consideraba que lo que hacía era necesario. Konohamaru estaba siendo irracional pero lo entendía, solo esperaba que entrara en razón. Naruto confiaba en que, cuando entrara en razón, le agradeciera lo que estaba haciendo.

—No muy bien —respondió Naruto con sinceridad cuando Asuma le preguntó por la banda —. Tenemos algunos problemas con el nuevo bajista, lo bueno es que ya tenemos programada nuestra primera presentación.

Asuma le confirmó que iría al concurso junto a Mirai y Kurenai. Aquello alegró a Naruto pues había sido su idea. Él estaba convencido de que aunque Konohamaru estuviera molesto con su tío agradecería el que lo acompañara en un momento tan importante. Esa no fue la única noticia que Asuma le dio, él le dijo que Kakashi, quien los había apoyado durante los inicios de la banda iría a visitarlos y ayudarlos con la banda.

La llamada terminó cuando Meiko terminó de servir la mesa, hasta ese momento no había notado lo hambriento que estaba, con tantos problemas su estómago había pasado a segundo plano. Observó ilusionado la comida, su apariencia le prometía una deliciosa cena, en cuanto la probó supo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Me hubiera gustado verlos en el ensayo pero tenía un examen —le dijo Meiko entre sonrojos y tartamudeos.

—No te perdiste de mucho —comentó Naruto sin dejar de comer el pollo teriyaki —. No tuvimos problemas con Sai pero tampoco pudimos terminar una canción. Cuando nos puedas acompañar podrás ver algo que de verdad valga la pena.

—¿Sakura se encuentra bien?

—Creo que sí, que solo está cansada, creo, sería más sencillo si Sakura estuviera aquí, ella estudia medicina y sabría lo que tiene.

—Tengo unas recetas que podrían ayudarle —comentó Meiko pensativa, parecía estar hablando con ella misma.

—En ese caso vendré a visitarte más seguido. Entre la universidad y la banda me estoy quedando sin energía. No sé cocinar y Konohamaru tampoco, podríamos morir de hambre.

—Llamas antes, no quisiera que vinieras y no encontraras a nadie —respondió Meiko sin dirigirle la palabra, parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.

—Eso haré, de verás.

Naruto no se quedó mucho tiempo, no porque no deseara hacerlo. Después de comer se retiró a su casa pues tenía un examen para el día siguiente. Cuando se mudó a Tokio todo parecía más sencillo. Tener una banda y estudiar cuando estaba en la secundaria no fue especialmente complicado, en especial si se comparaba con sus tiempos de estudiantes. Tenía más responsabilidades y menos tiempo, podría decir que la ausencia de Sasuke era un factor decisivo y ciertamente así era pero no podía negar que también tuvo sus discusiones con el Uchiha.

Después de la última discusión, ella creyó que nunca volvería a hablar con Ino, ese día no pudo decir lo mismo. Si bien desde el momento en que supo que la rubia también guardaba sentimientos por Sasuke la consideró su rival eso cambió el día en que perdió su empleo. Fue poco antes de que empezaran las clases. Se había levantado tarde por lo que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar y se encontraba corriendo por las calles. En ese momento su mayor preocupación era llegar puntual, cuando chocó contra una pandilla, salir de allí.

Estaba formada por dos hombres y una mujer, sus nombres Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi y Kin Tsuchi quien la tomó del cabello impidiéndole escapar. Ellos eran conocidos en la universidad por causar problemas a todos los que pasaban por ese lugar.

Sakura tomó una botella rota y cortó su cabello. Logró liberarse e intimidar a los de la pandilla pero eso no bastó para que la dejaran tranquila. No tuvo tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su cabello ni lo que eso significaba. La vanidad y el que a Sasuke le gustaran las mujeres de cabello largo pasaron a segundo plano.

Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru pasaban por allí en ese momento y aunque Ino dudó al principio lograron ayudarla. Los tres tenían conocimientos en artes marciales pues sus padres formaban parte del ejército pero eso no fue lo que les permitió ayudar. Al ver a Shikamaru salieron corriendo pues conocían su fama de detective.

Ino se ofreció a cortar el cabello de Sakura y ella aceptó, no estaba de humor para responder preguntas a curiosos. Sintió deseos de llorar cuando se vio en el espejo, su cabello del que estaba muy orgullosa lucía arruinado con muchos cortes irregulares. Ino hizo su mejor esfuerzo tratando de arreglarlo pero el daño era profundo por lo que era poco lo que pudo hacer.

—No te preocupes, crecerá —trató de animarla Ino mientras le mostraba un espejo.

—No, así está bien, creo que necesitaba un cambio de look.

Ese día fue especialmente complicado para Sakura, las clases teóricas se unieron con las prácticas. A pesar de que no tuvieron que operar a un paciente o realizar un diagnóstico completo fue agotador el tratar con los pacientes, especialmente con niños y ancianos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad estos tenían en común lo obstinados que podían llegar a ser. Ino y Sakura necesitaron de toda la paciencia que no tenían para atenderlos como era debido.

Cuando Sakura salió del hospital lo primero que hiso fue ir a la tienda a comprar un micrófono nuevo. Fue una gran sorpresa para ella ver a Meiko en la salida repartiendo volantes. Sabía que su amiga había conseguido un trabajo temporal pero hasta el momento no le había preguntado cuál era. En esa ocasión Meiko no vestía un traje de oso ni nada especialmente llamativo, lo único que la identificaba como trabajadora de la tienda de música era el logotipo en su camiseta.

—¿Crees que esto me ayude a conseguir un descuento? —le preguntó Sakura a modo de saludo.

—No pero te ayudara a conseguir algunos artículos gratis por cualquier compra que hagas si lo presentas.

—Definitivamente los necesito ¿Puedo tomar más de uno? Muchos de nuestros instrumentos no están en sus mejores condiciones.

—No debería —respondió Meiko mientras jugaba con sus dedos —, pero casi nadie toma los volantes y quienes lo hacen los botan sin leerlos. Dale algunos a los otros.

En esa ocasión Sakura solo compró el micrófono que buscaba y se llevó gratis un filtro anti-pop, le hubiera gustado llevar más artículos pero sabía que sus fondos eran limitados. Los cupones que tenían no ayudaban en mucho, solo otorgaban un producto gratis por compra y no eran acumulables.

—¿Falta mucho para que termines? —le preguntó Sakura en cuanto terminó su compra.

Meiko negó y le mostró los volantes que le quedaban. Había entregado la mitad pero todos los que pasaban por esa calle la ignoraban y quienes no lo hacían se negaban a tomar los volantes, todos ellos decían no necesitarlos o que lo aceptaban con la condición de que les diera su número de celular.

Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla. Tomó uno de los volantes y se lo lanzó a la primera persona que pasó después de arrugarlo. Meiko temió que pudiera enojarse e incluso estaba por disculparse pero para su sorpresa nada de lo que pensó sucedió. El hombre tomó el volante, lo desarrugó y lo leyó. No se quejó, lo guardó en su bolso y continuó con su camino.

—Inténtalo —le dijo Sakura mientras lanzaba un volante hecho bola a una mujer que pasaba por allí. Ella también lo leyó pero, a diferencia de quien pasó antes, entró a la tienda.

—No podría —respondió Meiko notablemente alterada mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella.

Sakura insistió pero no logró convencerla. Se demoraron cerca de una hora en terminar con la entrega de volantes. En cuanto terminaron se dirigieron a la florería, Meiko le había dicho que ocupaba comprar algunas herramientas que le hacían falta y reabastecer la alacena. Sakura tenía ensayo en la tarde por lo que decidió acompañarla para hacer la espera más corta.

—Quizás deberías enseñarme a cocinar —comentó Sakura mientras se encontraban en una florería en el centro comercial comprando unos prensadores de flores —. No quisiera ser una carga.

—No lo eres —se apresuró a responder Meiko —. Me has ayudado con otras tareas y ahora me estas ayudando a comprar herramientas para prensar flores, sin contar lo mucho que me ayudas con el pago del alquiler.

En el supermercado Sakura compró muchos dulces pero también algunas verduras y comida precocinada. La mayor parte del tiempo fue ella quien habló, entre el concurso de bandas y la operación que se acercaba sentía que tenía mucho de qué hablar. Meiko la escuchó en silencio y solo la interrumpió cuando supo quién sería su paciente.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Es un sueño trabajar con Ootsutsuki —le dijo Sakura en un susurro —. No es tan guapo como Sasuke pero no puedo negar que tiene su encanto.

La siguiente parada fue el departamento de Naruto, el rubio había conseguido permiso para ensayar allí por lo que se convirtió en el lugar oficial de los ensayos. Meiko no era fan del estilo de música que ellos tocaban pero disfrutaba el estar presente en los ensayos, en poco tiempo el Equipo Siete se había convertido en su grupo favorito.

—Les tengo una buena noticia —les dijo Naruto de manera despreocupada —. He estado hablando con Kakashi y él se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

—¿Quién es Kakashi? —preguntó Sai inexpresivo, en otras circunstancias eso haría enojar a Naruto pero en esa ocasión se encontraba realmente emocionado.

—Era nuestro profesor de música —respondió Naruto melancólico —, pero también fue nuestro representante como Equipo Siete, él fue quien nos impulsó a formar una banda y a quien le debemos lo que somos.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo cualquier comentario imprudente que Sai pudiera hacer. La atención de todos se posó sobre la misma pero fue Meiko quien la abrió. No era Kakashi quien estaba del otro lado ni siquiera alguien conocido. Naruto se quejó al ver la hora, para él no era nada nuevo los retrasos de su antiguo profesor.

—Me llamo Yamato, Kakashi no ha podido venir y me ha pedido que lo reemplazara.

—¿Qué pasó con Kakashi?

—Tuvo un accidente de tránsito.

—¿Está bien? —preguntaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

—Se rompió una pierna pero no es nada grave, mientras tenga sus libros estará bien.

Sakura no hizo ninguna pregunta más y Naruto tampoco. Ambos conocían al antiguo representante de la banda y sabían que mientras que tuviera sus libros eróticos estaría bien. Konohamaru quiso hablar pero consideró que no tenía mucho que decir. Pensaron en ir a visitarlo cuando tuvieran tiempo libre pero no muy seguros de que pudieran hacerlo.

Llamar a Kakashi fue una medida drástica, el que llegara Yamato no fue una mala idea. Sakura quería debutar y sabía que se encontraba ante una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Sai no le agradaba pero debía admitir que lo necesitaba si deseaba volver a ver a Sasuke. Continuaron ensayando, tuvieron problemas, la fecha cada vez era más cerca pero Yamato encontró una opción bastante práctica, amenazarlos.

—Iremos de vacaciones a unas aguas termales.

—¿Eso nos ayudará a que Sai se integre a la banda? —preguntó Naruto curioso pero al ver la mirada de Yamato decidió callar. Nunca creyó que su rostro pudiera mostrar una mueca tan aterradora.

—Es eso o los encierro a los cuatro en el sótano por todo el día sin comida, ustedes deciden.

—Nos parece bien —se apresuró a responder Konohamaru antes de que alguno de sus compañeros dijera algo que empeorara la situación.

—Entonces partimos mañana —respondió Yamato con una expresión mucho más amable en su rostro.

A pesar de que a Sakura le agradaba la idea de ir a las aguas termales y de que agradecería poder tomarse un tiempo libre no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, tenía demasiados pendientes como para pensar en descansar. Sus vacaciones no habían terminado, sabía que podía regresar antes de que tuviera que retomar su turno en el hospital pero los exámenes fueron pospuestos y dependía de sus notas para conservar la beca.

Konohamaru y Sai no presentaron ningún problema ante la idea. Naruto fue el siguiente en negarse. No dio un no como respuesta definitiva pero sí dijo que tendría que resolver algunos asuntos con sus clases antes de tomarse algunos días libres y lo reafirmó cuando Sai le dijo que no parecía ser alguien especialmente responsable.

—Mencioné que los gastos van por mi cuenta —mencionó Yamato de manera despreocupada.

—Me apunto —gritó Naruto obteniendo una mirada incrédula de Konohamaru y un golpe de Sakura.

La vocalista del grupo murmuro varias palabras que resultaron incomprensibles para Yamato y los otros integrantes de la banda pero algunas de ellas sonaba como "idiota", "nunca", "irresponsable", "madurado". Lo único que quedó claro para ellos era el hecho de que no harían enojar a la única mujer del grupo, aquel golpe se veía doloroso.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? —agregó Yamato pretendiendo que nada había pasado, deseando que Kakashi le hubiera hablado más de ese grupo.

—Nos vamos mañana —les dijo Yamato antes de retirarse.

—Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa —se quejó Sakura mientras revisaba su teléfono celular —. Tengo unos días libres antes de la operación, pensaba utilizarlos para prepararme para los exámenes.

El ensayo terminó en ese momento. Yamato consideró que no podían tener un verdadero avance hasta que todos los integrantes del equipo lograran convivir y para ello deberían tomar medidas drásticas. Sai se marchó alegando que tenía trabajo pendiente, no dijo nada más y nadie le preguntó nada.

—Te acompañó, Sakura —le dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

—Solo si pagas el taxi —respondió Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Qué bien, porque tenía flojera de caminar! —interrumpió Konohamaru sin dejarle a Naruto una oportunidad de decir algo.

Al final Naruto no tuvo más opción que pagar el taxi. No tenía mucho dinero pero le alcanzaba para pagar el transporte y él sabía que una persona más no haría mucha diferencia. El pensar en quedarse a comer en casa de Sakura lo hizo ponerse de mejor humor. Sabía que tendría que caminar un poco para llegar a la parada de autobuses pero consideraba que eso valía la pena para comer algo diferente a leche.

—Naruto —le llamó Konohamaru —. Aprovechemos para comprar algo para comer, la leche caducó y es lo único que nos queda.

—Eso les pasa por irresponsables —les regañó Sakura —. Yo siempre tengo comida casera.

—Es porque tienes a Meiko —lloriqueó Naruto—. Ella siempre tiene algo delicioso para comer.

—Si no te callas no te dejaré quedarte para la cena —le regañó Sakura, se sintió tentada de golpearlo pero el taxi se detuvo. Habían llegado a su departamento.


	10. El viaje

**Capítulo 10: El viaje**

* * *

Si bien Sakura no estuvo muy ilusionada al principio cuando supo que no tendría que pagar nada y que tenía tiempo libre la situación cambió. Lo que inicialmente fue una obligación más se convirtió en una oportunidad para escapar, los últimos días habían sido muy estresantes para ella y sabía que se vendrían días más difíciles, era el camino que ella había elegido.

—Suena divertido —le había dicho Meiko en cuanto Sakura le contó de sus planes.

—Con Sai y Naruto lo dudo, los dos son tan irritantes.

—Naruto me parece agradable —comentó Meiko ligeramente sonrojada y tartamudeando un poco.

—Eso es porque no lo conoces lo suficiente, es descuidado, impredecible, bromista, todo lo contrario a Sasuke, él es tan genial, misterioso y atractivo. Sería tan feliz si me notara, estuvimos en varios conciertos juntos pero aun así me trataba como si fuera invisible para él.

—Eres una persona muy especial, Sasuke lo notara.

—Gracias, Meiko y si no quiere hacerlo yo me encargaré de que lo haga.

Todos viajaron juntos, fue idea de Yamato. Naruto se quejó diciendo que no deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con Sai y Konohamaru lo apoyó. A Sakura tampoco le hacía gracia viajar con ellos pero no dijo nada, no lo consideró apropiado. La vocalista estaba tratando de ser la madura del grupo, no podía dejarle todas las responsabilidades a Yamato. Pensó en golpearlos pero no fue necesario, en cuanto Yamato miró a Naruto con su expresión más aterradora el baterista del grupo dejó de quejarse.

El viaje fue incómodo a pesar de que nadie dijo nada. Naruto, Sakura y Konohamaru se conocían y habían estado juntos en la banda desde el principio por lo que no tendrían problemas en hablar pero la situación era diferente con Sai y Yamato, en especial con el primero que era con quien habían tenido más roces.

Cuando llegaron a las aguas termales la situación cambió. El lugar se veía tan agradable que lo demás dejó de tener importancia para ellos. Naruto, Konohamaru y Sakura corrieron hasta la entrada, deseosos por sumergirse en sus aguas y relajarse un poco. Yamato los siguió con más calma, un poco más seguro de su decisión. Con Sai fue diferente, difícil de saber lo que estaba pensando, él se mostró tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—Naruto, ni se te ocurra espiar —le dijo Sakura amenazante antes de dirigirse a las aguas termales. Aquellas palabras bastaron para que el baterista del grupo se tornara casi tan pálido como Sai.

En cuanto se sumergió en las aguas sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. Cerró sus ojos, trató de poner su mente en blanco, sabía que ese no era el motivo por el que estaban allí pero no tenía intenciones de convivir con ninguno de los integrantes de la banda. Solo quería relajarse, escapar de sus responsabilidades como le había dicho a Meiko.

—¡Deja de hablar de mi pene! —gritó Naruto.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que todas las mujeres posaran su mirada en la cortina que separaba las aguas termales. Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras que mentalmente planeaba diferentes formas de torturar a su rubio amigo. Sabía que Naruto causaría problemas pero había esperado que dejara pasar más tiempo.

Se levantó con gran velocidad, dispuesta a darle una golpiza a Naruto que lo dejara inconsciente durante todo el viaje y que le enseñara a no gritar ese tipo de cosas pero no tomó en cuenta la temperatura del agua por lo que se desmayó al instante. Una de las mujeres que estaba allí la sacó antes de que se asfixiara.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Ayame. Para ella fue una sorpresa verla en ese lugar, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Lo último que recordaba de ella eran sus planes por expandir Ichiraku, supuso que Naruto estaría feliz de verla. Quiso preguntarle que había sido de su vida durante esos años pero ella se le adelantó.

—Me preocupaste, Sakura —le dijo Ayame —. No debiste levantarte tan rápido en las aguas termales.

—Sé lo que hacen las aguas termales, estudio medicina. Fue culpa de Naruto —se quejó Sakura —. Él no ha cambiado nada durante estos años, continua diciendo estupidez tras otra.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una pequeña risa en Ayame. Sakura le dedicó una mirada incrédula, no entendía que le hacía tanta gracia y esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de ella, ciertamente eso último no le parecía divertido.

—No te lo tomes a mal —agregó Ayame —. Es solo que los he extrañado. Cerca de aquí hay un puesto de Ichiraku, si tienen tiempo libre yo los invitó.

—Estaremos encantados de pasar —agregó Sakura más tranquila.

Sabía que no debía tomar decisiones solo por su propia cuenta pero confiaba en poder convencerlos de aceptar. Naruto sería el más sencillo, con solo hablar de ramen sabía que aceptaría, Yamato probablemente no se negaría, si bien fue su idea ir a las aguas termales un pequeño desvío no afectarían los planes, Konohamaru apoyaría a Naruto, el problema era Sai, con él no sabía a qué atenerse.

Habló con ellos en la salida de las aguas termales. En cuanto Naruto la había visto se había escondido detrás de Yamato. Sakura mentalmente se dijo que golpearía a Naruto en cuanto tuvieran la ocasión, estaban allí para convivir, Yamato no autorizaría el que golpeara a un integrante del grupo.

—Ayame nos invitó a comer en ramen Ichiraku, aquí cerca —les dijo Sakura, eso hizo que Naruto saliera de su escondite.

—¿Ayame está aquí? ¿Puedo verla?

—No, dijo que nos esperaba en la salida —agregó Sakura mostrándole el puño —, y antes no podías verla porque estaba en las aguas termales de mujeres, pervertido.

—¡Vamos, Yamato! —gritó Naruto, Konohamaru no tardó en unirse a él —. ¡Será divertido! No hay mejor ramen que el de Ichiraku.

—Supongo que no perdemos nada, además podemos continuar con la convivencia sin tener que separarnos de Sakura —comentó Yamato pensativo.

Sai no dijo nada, no parecía aprobar ni rechazar la idea. En todo momento mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, incluso cuando Yamato le preguntó su opinión. Como ya estaban vestidos no se demoraron mucho, Ayame les indicó el camino, el establecimiento estaba cerca.

Este tenía un gran parecido con el local que se encontraba en Konoha pero había varios cambios significativos, por ejemplo el tamaño, este era mucho más grande. Había espacio para varias mesas y podía verse a muchos de los trabajadores atendiendo a los clientes. Naruto fue el primero en tomar asiento en la barra, Konohamaru se sentó a su lado.

—He trabajado mucho para expandir Ichiraku, este es mi local favorito —les dijo Ayame orgullosa mientras que esperaban ser atendidos —. Estando en una ciudad tan importante como esta no podía quedarme atrás. Mi siguiente paso es cubrir el negocio privado.

—¡Ayame, eres genial! —la felicitó Naruto, esas palabras provocaron que se sonrojara —. ¡Sabía que lograrías llegar lejos!

—Tú no puedes quedarte atrás —le regañó Ayame —. No olvides que debes el Equipo Siete debe grabar su primer disco y convertirse en el número uno.

—¡Dalo por hecho! —agregó Naruto.

La conversación fue pausada por una de las trabajadoras del restaurante. En ese momento Sakura temió que hubieran hecho algo con su comida, reconoció a la mesera como Ami, ellas fueron compañeras de clases, recordaba cómo la molestaba en su infancia, creyó no volver a verla después de haber obtenido la beca por la que ambas habían luchado. Supo que ella la había reconocido por la mirada cargada de odio que le dedicó, culpó a su cabello, de no tener un color tan peculiar quizás no la habría notado.

En cuanto les sirvieron el ramen, Sakura revisó minuciosamente que no hubiera nada extraño. No quería parecer paranoica pero tenía motivos para creerlo. La última vez que vio a Ami fue poco antes de que partiera a Tokio había hablado con ella, no sabía cómo se había enterado de que obtuvo la beca pero ciertamente le hizo saber que la pasaría muy mal por eso aunque esas no fueron las palabras que utilizó.

—¿De verdad crees que lograras graduarte en esa universidad? Solo eres una perdedora que ha tenido suerte pero esta se acabara y la caída será dura —le había gritado Ami cuando recogía los papeles necesarios para el viaje.

—Mira mi espalda —le había dicho en esa ocasión, quería mostrarle que había dejado de ser la niña de la que se podía burlar —, y mírame florecer, esto es solo el comienzo.

—¿De verdad te creíste esa basura de Ino? Tu frente sigue siendo anormalmente grande, no eres tan especial como crees, solo has tenido suerte, recuerda mis palabras, quizás cuando nos veamos te estés lamentando.

No encontró nada extraño pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. Se dijo que no debía sentirse de ese modo. Ami se había equivocado respecto a ella, si bien le faltaba para graduarse, sus notas eran buenas y tenía una buena oportunidad para volver a ver a Sasuke y triunfar junto al Equipo Siete.

—Faltan dos semanas para el Festival de Bandas ¿Creen estar preparados? —les preguntó Yamato logrando hacerla salir de sus pensamientos.

—¡Claro que sí, créelo! —comentó Naruto emocionado.

—No —agregó Sai de manera inexpresiva —. La canción es regular por lo que debemos enfocarnos en la interpretación pero la Fea desafina y su rango vocal no es muy amplio, el Pene Pequeño se atrasa en los coros, el Mini-Naruto también.

Sakura golpeó a Sai. Le importaba poco el que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella. Quería ganar las entradas para ver a Sasuke pero eso no ayudaba a tolerar a Sai, él era tan complicado que se le hacía difícil, por no decir imposible, pensar en una forma en que pudieran tener una conversación civilizada, menos tocar como la banda que debían ser pero era más difícil conseguir un reemplazo.

—Creo que debí probar con encerrarlos en el sótano, hubiera sido más efectivo —se quejó Yamato mientras cubría su frente con su mano en un gesto de cansancio.

—¡No! —negaron Naruto y Konohamaru al unísono.

—He leído en libros que los amigos suelen ponerse apodos —comentó sai a modo de justificación —. También que son sinceros entre ellos.

—¡No debes hacer todo lo que dicen en los libros! —le gritó Naruto mientras lo señalaba.

Por primera vez desde que conocieron a Sai este parecía tener una autentica expresión en su rostro y esta era de desconcierto. Sakura imaginó que si Naruto le hubiera dicho que él en realidad era un ninja y que en su interior guardaba un demonio se lo hubiera tomado con mayor naturalidad.

—Naruto tiene razón —agregó Yamato —, si quieren hacer esto bien tendrán que aprender a trabajar en equipo.

—Y discutir en otra parte, comienzan a asustar a los clientes —se quejó Ayame mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nadie se había ido pero notó las miradas asustadas que les dedicaban en especial a Sakura después de haber golpeado a Sai.

—Lo sentimos, Ayame —le dijo Naruto notablemente apenado, golpeó a Konohamaru para que se inclinara al igual que él.

Sakura notó como Ayame se reía y supo que no tendría que intervenir. El primer día había terminado sin mayores progresos, ni siquiera había logrado relajarse como planeó en un principio. Eso cambió cuando estuvo en el hotel, no era el más lujoso del lugar pero sí era cómodo y eso le parecía más que suficiente. En cuanto se acostó sobre la cama fue sencillo conciliar el sueño. El colchón era suave y ella estaba demasiado agotada.

Cuando se levantó faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo. Aunque se sentía descansada se lamentaba por haberse perdido de las actividades de la mañana. Se vistió con rapidez pues no quería tener problemas con Yamato y se dirigió con rapidez hasta el comedor esperando encontrarse con el resto de la banda pero ninguno estaba allí.

Se dirigió al balcón con la esperanza de poder encontrarlos pero solo logró divisar a Sai. Él no parecía haber notado su presencia. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella con un lienzo y varios pinceles en mano. Sakura sintió curiosidad de lo que podría estar dibujando. Lo primero que vio fueron varias espirales, "Debía tratarse de un dibujo abstracto", pensó.

—Yamato nos dio la mañana libre —le dijo Sai sin siquiera voltearse —. Dijo que nos viéramos aquí a las dos de la tarde.

—Es una linda pintura —le dijo Sakura tratando de cambiar de tema —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene nombre.

—Pregunta tonta, supongo que escoges sus nombres cuando terminas —agregó Sakura notablemente incómoda, esa era probablemente la primera vez que hablaba con Sai por un largo tiempo sin terminar enojada.

—Nunca lo hago —agregó Sai tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura. Sabía que Sai podía ser muy inexpresivo, a veces incluso insensible pero cuando lo vio pintando de esa forma creyó que sería algo diferente. A pesar de que su rostro lucía tan impasible como siempre la forma en que realizaba sus trazos le decía lo contrario.

Un cuaderno llamó su atención. Se encontraba abierto por lo que pudo ver uno de los dibujos en su interior. No era un dibujo abstracto como el que estaba pintando, parecía ser un dibujo de Sai. Lo tomó pero no pudo terminar de verlo, el bajista se lo había arrebatado antes de tuviera la oportunidad.

—No sabía que se trataba de algo personal.

—Solo es un libro de dibujos pero no quiero mostrarlo hasta que esté terminado.

La llegada del resto de la banda detuvo la conversación. Naruto y Konohamaru llegaron gritando algo sobre el ramen de Ichiraku. Aquello no sorprendió a Sakura, sabía que si había un puesto de Ichiraku se pasaría en ese lugar todo el tiempo que pudiera e incluso más. Preparó su puño dispuesto a golpearlos pero no fue necesario, Yamato les indicó que guardaran silencio para la siguiente actividad.

—Deben escribir en estos papeles su nombre —Yamato les entregó a cada uno un trozo de papel junto a un lapicero —. Y pasárselo a su compañero, cuando tengan el de otro deberán escribir en este una cualidad positiva del dueño del papel, no tienen que firmar la nota, la idea es poder expresarnos con libertad y conocernos mejor. No lo escriban en orden para que sea más difícil adivinar.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que debería escribir. Naruto y Konohamaru eran sus amigos pero ellos la hacían enojar, en especial Naruto. Ella dudaba que pudiera entender cómo se sentía con respecto a Sasuke en especial porque le había dicho que la amaba y repetido a pesar de todas las veces que lo había rechazado.

"Perseverante", escribió en la nota de Naruto y no mentía al hacerlo. Si bien consideraba que el baterista de su grupo era inmaduro también admiraba su perseverancia. Había llegado lejos en una carrera que decían no era para él, logró tocar la batería a pesar de que en un inicio era un desastre. Ella fue una de las desafortunadas que lo escuchó cuando intentaba hablar con Sasuke. También era una de las pocas personas que realmente habían logrado acercarse a Sasuke.

"Determinado", fue lo que escribió en la nota de Konohamaru. Él no le molestaba tanto como Naruto aunque solía imitarlo muchas veces. Era joven pero cada vez que se proponía algo lo seguía hasta el final. Ella solo esperaba que fuera un poco menos obstinado y se decidiera a darle una oportunidad a Asuma.

Las de Sai y Yamato fueron las más difíciles, a ellos los conocía desde hace poco tiempo. Pensó en lo que haría si tuviera que escribirle una nota a Sasuke y supo que no podría, no por falta de palabras sino por todo lo contrario, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cualidades suyas que destacar que no sabría cuáles serían las palabras indicadas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, personalmente, pues procuraba no perderse ninguno de sus conciertos y comprar todas las revistas en las que aparecía aunque muchas veces tuviera que pasar hambre, sobreviviendo únicamente porque Meiko siempre se aseguraba de prepararle la comida y tener algo en la alacena.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Naruto la estaba golpeando con la nota que debía escribir y eso le molestaba, tenía que tranquilizarse porque de lo contrario terminaría golpeando a Naruto y no quería hacerlo por consideración a Yamato que se había esforzado tanto mucho por ese momento y por mejorar la convivencia entre el grupo.

Escribió un "Talentoso" con rapidez, si bien Sai la hacía enojar casi en todas las ocasiones en que hablaba debía admitir que era uno de los mejores bajistas que había conocido aunque dudaba que pudiera superar a Sasuke, y también un gran pintor aunque por una razón que no lograba comprender no le daba nombre a sus pinturas.

Pasó la nota y tomó la que Naruto le extendía no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de enojo. No le sorprendió que fuera la de Yamato, era la única que le faltaba. Trazó un "Buen líder", el enojo con Naruto le había hecho recordar esa cualidad, Kakashi nunca se había tomado tantas molestias por el grupo y mucho menos los había invitado a comer. Cuando le pasó la nota a Yamato, Naruto le pasó la suya y comenzaron a leer las notas.

A pesar de que las notas no estaban firmadas no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a los dueños de esos mensajes, el más sencillo fue el de Naruto y el de Sai, del primero lo reconoció por su caligrafía, era peor que la suya, algo que sus amigos habían dicho que era una ironía siendo ella la que estudiaba medicina.

—Ahora leamos lo que nos escribimos —comentó Yamato mientras mostraba su hoja en alto.

"Sakura es linda", eso sin duda era de Naruto, aquello la alagó, poco pues ese sentimiento era opacado por el sentimiento de frustración que le causaba el que Naruto insistiera con eso cuando ella tenía sentimientos por Sasuke, una parte de ella temía que Sasuke se alejara al ser hermano adoptivo de Naruto. La siguiente decía "Fea y con un culo gordo pero simpática", aquello era de Sai, solo él podía convertir un alago en un insulto, mentalmente se propuso golpearlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Respiró profundo antes de continuar leyendo las notas. La siguiente era de Yamato, la reconoció por la formalidad de la misma, de ese mensaje no tenía ninguna queja. Se encontraba escrito un "Gran vocalista" que la hizo sentir alagada, esperaba que cuando volviera a ver a Sasuke él le dijera algo parecido y regresara al Equipo Siete, lo que más deseaba era cantar junto a él.

La de Konohamaru no estaba mal, era parecida a la de Naruto pero no le decía que era linda, al igual que Yamato lo que hacía era alagar su voz y decir que ganarían el concurso de bandas. Sakura creía que así sería, era una de sus pocas oportunidades de ver a Sasuke. Decidió seguir leyendo, no estaba convencida de que esa actividad pudiera funcionar pues dudaba que alguien escribiera lo que realmente pensara aunque se tratara de notas anónimas.

"Fea, con un culo gordo pero simpática", esa debía ser de Sai. Todo en esa nota delataba a su compañero. Sakura mentalmente se dijo que si había alguien que pudiera insultar a la vez que alagar y tomarse totalmente en serio una actividad como esa debía tratarse de Sai. Aquel pensamiento no la hizo sentirse mejor, por el contrario, levantó su puño en alto, no le importaba las consecuencias, quería hacerle pagar a Sai por esas palabras.

—¡Sai deja de hablar sobre mi pene! —gritó Naruto, Sakura lo agregó a su lista mental de personas a las que quería golpear.

—No hable, lo escribí y no es mi culpa que tengas un pene pequeño —comentó Sai con su usual indiferencia.

—¡Podrían callarse! —les gritó Sakura antes de tomar las cabezas de ambos y estrellarlas entre sí.

—Lo siento —susurró Naruto mientras se frotaba la zona herida.

Después de eso Yamato decidió terminar con la actividad y todas las que tendrían el resto del día. En lugar de eso organizó un maratón de películas para el resto del día, quería observar como actuaban en una situación cotidiana. De todo el grupo Konohamaru y Naruto fueron los que más hablaban. Sai y Sakura permanecieron callados, a simple vista parecían prestar atención a la película pero Yamato sabía que había algo más, llos dos lucían pensativos y dudaba que una comedia romántica los hubiera hecho reflexionar. Esa fue la primera vez que notó un avance en la relación de los integrantes.


	11. Regresando a la rutina

**Capítulo 11: Regresando a la rutina**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Sakura después del viaje fue quitarse los zapatos y lanzarlos de manera despreocupada en la cama, solo deseaba tomar un baño y poder dormir durante toda la noche, el olor de la comida la hizo querer agregar una nueva cosa a la lista. Al día siguiente regresaría a su rutina diaria pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello.

—¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? —le preguntó Meiko, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro de plantas medicinales.

—Agotador —se quejó Sakura mientras se dejaba caer sobre el mueble más cercano —. Necesito vacaciones de las vacaciones.

—Cierto —respondió Meiko entre risas —. También quisiera invernar durante una buena temporada pero el alquiler no se paga solo… y la comida se quema.

Sakura vio a Meiko correr hacia la cocina. Aquello le pareció extraño pues su compañera siempre solía tener la casa bajo control. Decidió ir a la cocina para ver si necesitaba ayuda, el pollo teriyaki que se estaba cocinando no se había quemado. También había notado que cada vez se dirigía ella con más seguridad, eso le agradaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No pero agradecería si pudieras preparar una ensalada.

Sakura buscó los ingredientes y las herramientas necesarias para preparar una ensalada. Cortó los ingredientes con cuidado y le agregó un poco de aderezo antes de servirla. Al final se sintió orgullosa del resultado pues no solo era comestible, tenía buen sabor. Aunque tenía sueño se propuso levantarse un poco antes para preparar más y llevar al hospital. Si bien allí había máquinas expendedoras de almuerzos prefería llevar su propia comida, la que allí vendían casi ni tenía sabor.

—¿Mañana es la operación? —le preguntó Meiko y Sakura pudo notar lo preocupada que estaba, no estaba segura de que fuera por ser la primera vez que tenía una tarea como esa aunque dudaba que fuera por el paciente, Sakura estaba segura de que Meiko no conocía a Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Sí —respondió Sakura —La puerca de Ino y yo estaremos ayudando a Tsunade.

—Confío en que lo harás bien —le dijo Meiko con una sonrisa —, y que le devolverás la vista a To… Otsutsuki.

Sakura no estaba segura de haberle dicho a Meiko de que trataba la operación pero sí de que su compañera estaba preocupada por el resultado de la misma. Supuso que debía tratarse de un amor platónico, no sería extraño, Toneri Otsutsuki era uno de los solteros más codiciados, únicamente dejó de serlo cuando estuvo comprometido con Hinata Hyuuga.

—Gracias —le dijo Sakura.

En cuanto la comida terminó Sakura decidió practicar un poco. Estaba muy cansada por lo que solo hizo unos ejercicios de respiración. Faltando poco para el festival de bandas y la operación de Toneri Otsutsuki no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Su vida estaba tomando un rumbo, cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar alto pero Sakura se preguntaba si aquello bastaba para acercarse al corazón de Sasuke.

* * *

En cuanto la operación terminó, Sakura lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la máquina expendedora y comprar un sándwich, estaba agotada pero orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer. Esa era la primera vez que ayudaba en una operación tan importante y esperaba que no fuera la única. En ese momento Sakura había decidido tomar cirugía como especialidad aunque eso lo haría después de que hubiera obtenido algo de éxito en su carrera como vocalista, no quería exigirse demasiado.

En cuanto se sentó vio a Ino comprar un café en la máquina expendedora. Ella también se veía cansada pero en menor medida. Le indicó que podía sentarse a su lado, en ese momento no tenía deseos de discutir y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no tenía motivos para estar enojada con Ino. Si bien ella no había abandonado sus deseos por conquistar a Sasuke en los últimos días la relación de ambas había mejorado relativamente, incluso habían hecho varios trabajos juntas, aquello debido a que eran las dos mejores alumnas de su generación.

Ninguna dijo nada, ambas se limitaron a terminar lo que habían comprado. Hubieran querido tener el resto del día libre pero en esa ocasión Tsunade no fue tan considerada. Les había dicho que eso formaba parte de su preparación y que los doctores graduados podían realizar más de una operación por día.

Las clases continuaron con una normalidad que únicamente fue alterada por las ocasionales preguntas de sus compañeros que sentían curiosidad por su participación en la operación. No dieron muchos detalles, aparte de lo que sintieron era poco lo que sabían, tenían que esperar varias horas hasta que le retiraran las ventas a Otsutsuki.

Para Sakura le fue difícil concentrarse en las clases, estaba ansiosa por conocer los resultados de aquella operación. Sabía que no debía preocuparse tanto, si algo pasaba no sería su responsabilidad pero al haber participado activamente en la misma quería que todo saliera bien y poder darle a Meiko resultados favorables.

—Sakura —le llamó Meiko, por la mochila que cargaba suponía que estaba por salir a sus clases —. Te están buscando.

Lo primero en que pensó Sakura fue que se trataba de Naruto, no le extrañaría que fuera así, últimamente su amigo tenía la costumbre de visitarlos todos los días, sin un horario en específico, para robarles la comida. Preparó su puño, si bien muchas de las visitas las utilizaban para practicar ella creía que había sido clara cuando le dijo que no debía ir en la mañana pues, aparte del grupo, tenía otras responsabilidades. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quién hablaba Meiko.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ino-cerda?

—¿Esa es la forma en que le hablas a una amiga? —le dijo Ino con expresión burlona y eso la hizo sentir peor —. Y yo que vine a hacerte un favor, ayer nos dejaron tarea y he venido a traértela.

—Gracias, Ino —le dijo Sakura un tanto incómoda por aquella situación, te invitaría a pasar pero tengo ensayo.

—Puedo acompañarte —agregó Ino y Sakura no encontró ningún motivo para negarse.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado los demás integrantes del grupo se habían presentado e incluso habían comenzado a ensayar. Todos ellos dejaron sus instrumentos de lado cuando las vieron entrar. No era la primera vez que tenían a una espectadora en sus ensayos, Meiko acostumbraba visitarlos con mucha frecuencia.

—Él es Sai, nuestro bajista —le dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a quién presentó.

—Se parece a Sasuke —le susurró Ino.

—¿De veras? No me había dado cuenta. En cuanto lo conozcas cambiaras de opinión —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura. Si estaba en lo correcto respecto a Sai sabía que en cualquier momento haría un comentario salido de lugar que haría enojar a Ino y quería verlo.

—Hola, belleza —fue el saludo de Sai, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Sakura no fue la única sorprendida por esa respuesta pero sí fue la única que intentó golpearlo, algo que hubiera hecho de no ser por la intervención de Naruto y Konohamaru. Yamato los llamó a entrenar y tuvo que dejar su enojo de lado. Se había sentido humillada por el comentario de Sai pero sabía que debía dejarlo de ladosi quería volver a ver a Sasuke.

Ino se quedó. No intentó sacarla, inicialmente le había dicho que podía quedarse y dudaba que de hacerlo lo hubiera hecho. Su compañera se veía demasiado ilusionada con Sai, no sabía si por su apariencia o si era por las palabras que le había dicho y tampoco lo pensó mucho, estaba demasiado ocupada como para involucrarse en la vida amorosa de otras personas.

—No voy a faltar al Festival de bandas, ya tengo a mi favorito —agregó Ino con voz coqueta.

—No necesitamos tu apoyo, le patearemos el trasero a todos —agregó Sakura, su tono de voz denotaba una gran confianza.

—Ver para creer, el único que me convence es Sai.

Ino se quedó durante todo el ensayo a pesar de que este se extendió durante varias horas. Para Naruto y Konohamaru fue una gran sorpresa ver que ella y Sakura no habían discutido ninguna vez pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, no era solo que temieran el enojo de ambas mujeres, era que no tenían deseos de darles motivos para discutir.


	12. Una estrella que comienza a brillar

**Capítulo 12: Una estrella que comienza a brillar**

* * *

Sakura dedicó una mirada al escenario, había una gran audiencia, muchas personas que deseaban verlos a ellos cantar. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho tratando de contener la emoción, nunca habían tocado para un público tan grande. Dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros encontrando que ellos se encontraban en el mismo estado. En ese momento una banda estaba tocando y era buena, realmente buena pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, confiaba totalmente en sus habilidades. Faltaba poco para que terminaran y serían ellos los que deberían mostrar sus habilidades ante la gente que había asistido.

La banda terminó de tocar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ella práctico sus ejercicios de respiración y esperó el momento en que el presentador anunciara su turno. Pasaron al telón y tomó el micrófono. En cuanto lo hizo sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor y comenzó a cantar, a expresar todo lo que se había guardado.

Ella eligió la primera canción que tocaron. Los últimos días habían sido especialmente estresantes y necesitaba expulsarlos por lo que el ritmo era algo agresivo, algo no muy común en el Equipo Siete. Con cada palabra, con cada nota se sentía más libre. Inicialmente había planeado interpretar una canción que hablara del amor que sentía por Sasuke pero el convivir con Sai, Naruto y Konohamaru hicieron que los niveles de enojo y estrés fueran mayores.

Los rostros del público perdieron forma hasta que solo fueron manchas borrosas y de repente solo era ella y el escenario. Dejó que la música invadiera sus sentidos y cantó con más fuerza, cantó sobre lo hermoso que era estar enamorada y lo dolorosa que podía ser la distancia, física y emocional.

Cuando la canción llegó al final los aplausos iniciaron. Dejó su micrófono a un lado y pasó al frente del escenario junto a sus compañeros de banda. Se tomaron de las manos y se inclinaron como signo de agradecimiento y gratitud ante el público que había presenciado su debut. Cuando salieron del escenario otra banda tomó su lugar y ellos se sentaron en el público.

* * *

—Lo han hecho muy buen —les dijo Yamato en la salida —, estoy feliz por la manera en que hicieron sus diferencias de lado en el escenario. Estuve observando su desempeño y tomé varias notas, Naruto y Konohamaru, bajen un poco la energía, sé que es un ritmo energético pero se aceleraron en varias ocasiones, Sai, en tu caso es lo contrario, en ocasiones te noté un poco apagado, debes sentir más la música, Sakura, controla la respiración, fueron pocas veces pero noté como jadeabas. En el próximo ensayo lo corregiremos.

—No fue suficiente —se quejó Sakura —, solo al primer lugar le dan entradas para el próximo concierto de Hebi.

—Hebi está sobrevalorado, la mayoría de sus fans lo son por la apariencia de sus integrantes.

Naruto y Konohamaru intentaron detener a Sakura pero sus intentos fueron en vano. No era solo el hecho de que la vocalista del grupo estaba molesta sino el hecho de que había hablado mal de Sasuke y eso, sumado a su mal humor, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Para sorpresa de la de cabellos rosados, el bajista no solo esquivó el golpe sino que no parecía intimidado por la agresividad de su compañera.

—Puedes hablar mal de mí —le dijo Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada —, y te lo perdono pero Sasuke es otro tema ¿sabes? Si él siguiera con nosotros el primer lugar habría sido nuestro.

—Calmados —les dijo Yamato, su voz era calmada pero la expresión de su rostro era inquietante. Cuando notó que Sakura parecía haber dejado sus deseos por pulverizar a Sai continuó hablando —. Recuerden que tenemos una reunión en el departamento de Sakura y es de mala educación hacerse esperar.

El equipo Siete tomó un taxi que los llevó hasta el departamento de Sakura. Meiko les había dicho que quería felicitarlos después de que debutaran pero no les había dado muchas pistas acerca de lo que planeaba. Naruto le había pedido que los recibiera con ramen y la compañera de departamento de Sakura lejos de enojarse había asentido.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta vieron a Kushina del otro lado. Ella los abrazó uno a uno de manera bastante efusiva, incluyendo a los integrantes más recientes del grupo.

—Han estada asombrosos. Ustedes se merecían el primer lugar.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —agregó Minato.

—Felicidades por su debut —les dijo Kakashi, el tono de su voz denotaba aburrimiento y el hecho de que no apartó la mirada de su libro reforzaba esa teoría —. ¿Podrían darse prisa? La comida se enfría.

—Gracias —respondieron los integrantes del Equipo Siete al unísono.

En el interior del departamento se encontraban Meiko, Minato, Asuma, Kurenai y Mirai esperándolos. La reacción de Konohamaru no se tardó en aparecer. Aunque no estaba tan molesto como el día en que escapó de su casa su rostro mostraba enojo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —murmuró Konohamaru mientras señalaba a Asuma, su voz denotaba rencor.

—Vine a verte —respondió Asuma, con su mano encendía y apagaba el encendedor.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Konohamaru, no parecía dispuesto a ceder —. Durante muchos años no te importó lo que le pasara al abuelo.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —Asuma quiso agregar que era lo que Hiruzen lo hubiera querido de ese modo pero prefirió callar. Konohamaru había crecido con su abuelo y debió notar la forma en que le afectó su distanciamiento —, es el debut del nuevo Equipo Siete, lo han hecho muy bien, estoy seguro de que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen lejos.

Yamato negó con la cabeza presintiendo que una nueva pelea estaba por comenzar. Kakashi le había dicho que se trataba de un grupo especialmente complicado pero no creyó que llegara a tener tantos problemas. Pensó en intervenir pero Kakashi lo detuvo y entendió sus motivos, no debía intervenir porque se trataba de un asunto familiar.

—Nos volveremos a reunir —fue la respuesta de Konohamaru, la forma en que hablaba era brusca pero su mirada poseía algunos matices de duda.

Sakura sospechó que esa reacción se debía al apoyo mostrado. Naruto le había dicho que uno de los mayores temores de Konohamaru era que Asuma no le permitiera seguir en el grupo ni poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo. A pesar de la ocupada agenda de Hiruzen Sarutobi este procuraba no faltar a ninguno de los conciertos de su nieto e incluso se había declarado como un admirador de su trabajo.

—Y Mirai extrañaba a su primo favorito —agregó Kurenai.

—Soy el único primo que tiene —comentó Konohamaru mientras que cargaba a su prima —. Ya es toda una niña grande.

—La comida se está enfriando y me muero de hambre—se quejó Naruto.

De haber ocurrido en otra circunstancia Sakura se habría enojado e incluso lo había golpeado por interrumpir de esa manera pero en esa ocasión incluso se alegró de que lo hiciera. Ella tenía hambre pero no era eso por lo que estaba de acuerdo con el baterista del grupo sino lo tenso de aquella situación.

—Son demasiado serios —se quejó Kushina —, y se supone que vinimos a celebrar.

Aunque el departamento era pequeño el problema fue resuelto en poco tiempo. Minato y Asuma habían movido algunos muebles antes de que los miembros de la banda llegaran. Las sillas tuvieron que colocarse con una distancia bastante estrecha y el moverse resultaba algo incómodo.

Konohamaru se sentó al lado de Kurenai y Sakura supo que eso era un avance. Desde que había llegado a Tokio se había mostrado molesto con Asuma, Naruto le había contado que rechazó todas las llamadas de Asuma y que cuando hablaba con Kurenai era solo para saber de la pequeña Mirai.

—Propongo un brindis —Kushina levantó una copa —, por el Equipo Siete y el primero de muchos conciertos.

—¡Salud!

El ambiente en ese momento se sentía más ameno. Sakura sospechó que debía deberse al hecho de que estaban hambrientos y la apariencia de la comida en la mesa. Pero también sabía que se debía a la ocasión, ellos habían hecho un sacrificio para poder estar presentes en un momento tan importante. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, le molestaba el no haber conseguido ganar pero se dijo que habría otras oportunidades.

—¡Buen provecho! —dijeron todos al unísono antes de comenzar a comer.


	13. Un corazón roto

**Capítulo 13: Un corazón roto**

* * *

Sakura creyó que su reencuentro con Sasuke sería diferente. Había imaginado muchos escenarios para ese momento y en todos ellos Sasuke le expresaba lo mucho que la había extrañado. Con dulces palabras la saludaba y con un gesto gentil la invitaba a formar parte de su vida, a veces era él quien le pedía que formara parte de Hebi, otras veces que quería regresar al Equipo Siete pero siempre terminaba con ellos formando parte de la misma banda. La realidad no pudo ser más diferente, Sasuke se había vuelto más frío y cuando hablaba con él notaba que algo no estaba bien.

Se dijo que debió notarlo cuando le dijo que Hebi se llamaría Taka. Sakura conocía pocos casos en los que un grupo cambiaba de nombre y dudaba que eso fuera una buena práctica. Había escuchado que los fans eran demasiado posesivos y que algo como el nombre tenía mucha importancia para ellos, incluso que en muchas ocasiones adaptaban ese nombre para identificarse pero ninguna de esas ideas logró convencerla, el pensar que nunca llego a conocer a Sasuke o que el cambiaba mucho en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados le resultaban igual de dolorosos.

Naruto le había dicho que había invitado a la banda de Sasuke para que comiera con ellos, en su departamento. De haber sido otros los invitados se habría sentido molesta e incluso hubiera golpeado a Naruto por haberse tomado esas libertades pero no lo hizo. En cuanto terminó con sus responsabilidades en el hospital se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano, compró grandes cantidades de comida y ropa nueva, de haber tenido tiempo habría pasado a un salón de belleza.

—¿Me ayudas con la comida, Meiko?

—Claro —respondió Meiko con la mirada en su libro —, solo dame unos minutos para terminar con este resumen.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Es una tarea para mañana pero me falta poco para terminarla —respondió Meiko sin retirar la mirada de su libro.

Sakura se encargó de preparar la cocina en lo que Meiko terminaba su tarea. Días antes había comprado un libro de recetas y esa sería la primera vez que lo usaba. Se tomó un tiempo para elegir la comida que prepararían. Naruto le había dicho que prepara ramen pero ella no lo iba a tomar en cuenta, a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces y amaba los tomates por lo que el menú elegido tendría que seguir esas características.

—Lamento haberme demorado tanto —Meiko se colocó un delantal —, problemas de reacción.

—¿Problemas con el semestre?

—No mucho, tendré que estudiar mucho para el próximo examen pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. Me gustan las plantas y las prefiero a lidiar con acciones bancarias.

—¿Tomaste un curso de finanzas?

—No, estudie finanzas por un tiempo —respondió Meiko después de una larga pausa —. ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer? —Meiko mostró una receta al azar.

La preparación de la cena les tomó un largo rato. No solo por lo complejas de las recetas sino por la cantidad de comida que habían cocinado para la ocasión. Incluso Sai se había sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de comida que habían preparado pero no dijo nada al respecto, lo único que lo delató fue su mirada. Para Sakura le resultó extraño ver a su compañero de banda mostrando una expresión real.

Sai había sido el primero en llegar, no fue algo que le extrañó, su compañero podía llegar a hacerla enojar con facilidad pero era una de las personas más responsables que conocía. Naruto había convocado a todos los miembros de su banda y la de Sasuke para comer y pedirles un favor especial. Faltando poco para el aniversario de sus padres había decidido que quería hacer algo especial para la ocasión.

Sasuke fue el último en llegar. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Sakura creyó que Sasuke no acudiría. Sabía que era un hombre ocupado, no solo tenía un concierto próximo, por Naruto se había enterado de que se encontraban grabando su siguiente disco. Varias veces le había escrito pero en ninguna ocasión obtuvo respuesta.

—Preparé tu comida favorita —le dijo Sakura a Sasuke en cuanto lo vio.

Meiko había sido quien lo cocinó, ella solo había picado los tomates. Ni siquiera sabía que era su platillo favorito pero lo leyó en una revista y sabía de lo mucho que Sasuke amaba los tomates, estos nunca faltaban en su comida y varias veces Naruto lo había mencionado cuando discutían.

Sasuke no respondió nada. De su boca solo salió su acostumbrado "hmm". Ni siquiera pareció interesado en lo que habían preparado. Se sentó y tomó lo que estaba más cerca. Sakura no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento, ansiosa por ver alguna tipo de reacción en él pero fue en vano. Incluso Sai se mostró más expresivo.

Una parte de ella le dijo que nada había cambiado. Sabía que Sasuke solía tomarse muy enserio las cosas, varias ocasiones incluso le había reclamado por su falta de compromiso con el grupo. Otra parte le decía que algo había cambiado, Sasuke no tenía muchos deseos de hablar con ella, incluso tuvo la sensación de que la estaba evitando, el que la llamara molestia no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Sakura sospechó que si Naruto no le hubiera dado un motivo ni siquiera hubiera ido.

—¡Esto se ve muy bueno! —comentó Naruto antes de llenar su boca de comida.

Sakura estuvo cerca de golpearlo. Incluso levantó su puño amenazante pero cambió la dirección de su golpe centímetros antes del rostro del baterista de su grupo. Naruto era el hermano adoptivo de Sasuke sin contar que sus elogios la ayudarían a quedar mejor. No había hablado con la boca llena así que se dijo que debía ser paciente.

—Gracias, Naruto —comentó Meiko un tanto sonrojada.

—Meiko y yo hemos estado cocinando toda la tarde —comentó tratando de parecer casual.

—Está bueno —agregó Suigetsu, tenía la boca llena por lo que fue difícil entender lo que decía.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera golpear a Suigetsu, Karin lo había hecho. Por su rostro se veía molesta, por la reacción de Sasuke parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones. Había visto varias entrevistas a Hebi y en todas ellas le pareció notar que Suigetsu disfrutaba haciendo enojar a la vocalista del grupo, algo que no le costaba realmente.

—¿Qué te parece, Sasuke?

Nuevamente obtuvo un "hmm" por parte de Sasuke pero no le importó. No había dicho nada pero sus actos lo delataban. Frente a él estaba el plato con la comida que minutos antes le había ofrecido y por la forma en que comía dudaba que le desagradara. En aquel momento Sakura creyó que todo estaba bien a pesar de no haber sido lo que ella había esperado.

—¿Qué querías decirnos, estúpido? —preguntó de pronto Sasuke.

—No tengas prisa, imbécil —respondió Naruto. Ambos se dedicaron miradas molestas y desafiantes —. En tres semanas es el aniversario de papá y mamá por lo que tocaremos una canción para ellos.

—Tendremos una nueva canción para la ocasión —fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

El rostro de los que conocían a Sasuke adquirió una expresión de sorpresa. Esa fue la primera y única vez que Sasuke se comportó amable durante la velada. Ninguno, ni siquiera Naruto había esperado que aceptara con tanta facilidad. Sakura sabía lo mucho que discutían, incluso había llegado a considerar que lo hacían por deporte, también lo poco que le importaban ese tipo de eventos, varias veces Sasuke le reclamó por no esforzarse lo suficiente por el grupo.

—También tendrán que ayudar con el dinero, necesitamos escoger un buen restaurante y decoraciones.

—Sakura puede encargarse de la comida —comentó Suigetsu mientras se servía más comida.

Naruto y Konohamaru no tardaron en mostrar el desagrado que aquellas palabras le provocaban. Sakura se vio tentada a golpearlos pero tuvo que controlarse. Sasuke la estaba viendo y sabía que perder la paciencia solo la pondría en evidencia. Estaba aprendiendo a cocinar así que sentía que podía con la responsabilidad y si no, comprar comida a escondidas siempre era una buena opción.

—¡Meiko, ayúdanos! —comentaron Naruto y Konohamaru al unísono, los dos se veían igual de desesperados.

—Eso es mucho para ella —gruñó Sakura —, yo puedo ayudarla.

—Preferiría que lo hiciera Ayame, hablé con ella y dice que puede hacer un espacio en su agenda —agregó Naruto, en ningún momento fue consciente del enojo de Sakura y menos cuando lo golpeó.

—Será un placer —respondió Meiko. Los presentes tuvieron varios problemas en entenderla debido a su tartamudeo.

Muchos creyeron que llegaría a desmayarse cuando Naruto la abrazó. No era solo lo efusivo que podía ser el baterista sino el tono que adquirió su rostro, parecía un tomate maduro. Sakura tuvo que intervenir para que la soltara. Karin también lo hizo, ella le reclamó a su primo por la falta de respeto que tenía por el espacio personal.

—Te están haciendo competencia, Zanahoria —comentó Suigetsu burlón. Dicho comentario provocó que Karin lo golpeara.

—No molestes a Karin —le regañó Sasuke, parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones por parte de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada del plato. Sakura quiso creer que el motivo por el que le daba tanta importancia a la comida era el haberle dicho que ella la había preparado para él.

—No es mi culpa que Karin sea una histérica —se defendió Suigetsu provocando que Karin lo mirara amenazante.

Juugo suspiró varias veces pero no dijo nada. Desde que había llegado se había mostrado bastante distante. Cuando no estaba comiendo posaba su mirada en la ventana. Se veía pensativo, casi tan inexpresivo como Sai quien hasta ese momento se había limitado únicamente a comer. Sakura agradeció por ello, dudaba que alguno de esos comentarios pudiera resultar apropiado.

Naruto sacó varias hojas de su bolso, demasiado organizado. Para todos ellos resultó evidente que había dedicado mucho tiempo a organizar esas actividades. Se hubieran sorprendido de no ser porque Naruto solía hacer eso todos los años. Sasuke también lo ayudaba aunque por lo general no se mostraba muy dispuesto a cooperar.

—¿Quién lo diría, el pene pequeño puede ser organizado? —fueron las palabras de Sai en cuanto terminó de leer la lista.

—¡Sai!

—Es un cumplido —respondió Sai, la forma en que sonreía lo hacía ver más culpable.

Sakura se había dicho que debía mantener la calma y que debía mostrarle a Sasuke que podía manejar su carácter pero no lo hizo. Se levantó de su asiento y aunque en el proceso tiró varios platos no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Sai y a Naruto. Cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella se sintió muy avergonzada, de un modo que pocas veces había experimentado.

—Se nota que te conoce —agregó Suigetsu burlón —. Creo que seremos buenos amigos —agregó y para sorpresa de todos era sincero al hablar.

La pequeña reunión fue interrumpida en ese momento con la llamada del representante de Taka quien aseguro que tenían asuntos por resolver. Suigetsu no parecía contento con la idea pero en ningún momento se quejó. Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, más que molesto lucía apresurado.


	14. Preparativos

**Capítulo 14: Preparativos**

* * *

Ino y Sakura observaron fijamente a Tsunade. Después de un largo tiempo había llegado el momento en que podrían saber si todos sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado. El caso de Toneri Ootsutsuki era especial y la operación delicada, ambas sabían que si el heredero del clan Ootsutsuki no lograba ver nada podría devolverle la vista.

Ambas habían salido de clases para presenciar ese momento, la directora insistió en que debía presenciarlo. Nadie dijo nada pero Sakura sospechaba que Tsunade no habría aceptado un no como respuesta. Ella e Ino habían estado tratando a Toneri desde que ingresó al hospital, la mayoría de las veces tomando tareas pequeñas, aunque ambas eran de las mejores estudiantes de su generación, Tsunade consideró que tenían mucho por aprender antes de cargar con una responsabilidad tan importante. Esto causó muchos reclamos especialmente de los Ootsutsuki que insistían en que su heredero recibiera un trato preferencial y fuera atendido únicamente por los mejores.

Tsunade llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del joven y retiró la venda con mucho cuidado. Con cada giro de tela Sakura e Ino se sentían mucho más nerviosas. Toneri se veía tranquilo, parecía no importarle el resultado de aquella operación pero tanto Sakura como Ino sabían lo temperamental que podía ser cuando algo le molestaba, ambas lo habían aprendido por las malas.

—¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí? —en cuanto la venta fue retirada Tsunade colocó su mano frente a Toneri, dos de sus cinco dedos se encontraban alzados.

Toneri parpadeó varias veces. Sakura no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Podría estar tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del ambiente o intentando ver algo, ambas opciones eran igual de probables.

—Dos —respondió después de una larga pausa.

—Parece que la operación fue exitosa —comentó Tsunade sin dejar de ver a Toneri Ootsutsuki —, pero tendremos que hacer algunos exámenes para confirmarlo. Si no hay ningún problema mañana podré darle de alta.

—Eso espero —comentó Toneri, más que emocionado se veía cansado.

—En cuanto a ustedes —Tsunade se dirigió a Ino y a Sakura —, espero poder contar con su ayuda en más casos. No les aseguro nada pero ambas tienen grandes posibilidades de conseguir una plaza en el hospital.

—Gracias —respondieron Sakura e Ino al unísono, ambas tuvieron que contenerse para no gritar, demasiado felices ante esas palabras.

—Pero no se queden allí, tienen clases a las que asistir.

Sakura e Ino se alejaron, no tan rápido como para que les regañaran por correr pero tampoco tan lento como para que Tsunade se enojara. Ella podría ser una de las mejores doctoras del país pero su carácter no era precisamente por los mejores, Tsunade era tanto temida como respetada.

….

Sakura sabía que había prometido ayudar con la preparación del aniversario de Minato y Kushina, quería hacerlo pero no había podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que hubiera deseado. Ella e Ino tuvieron que hacerle varios exámenes a Toneri Ootsutsuki, la mayoría eran de vista y otros chequeos de rutina, no era su único paciente pero sí al que le tenían que dedicar más tiempo. También tuvieron que leer varios libros, todos de un considerable grosor, y resumirlos en poco tiempo, conforme el semestre avanzaba las clases se sentían más pesadas.

Solo pudo hacer algo de espacio en su agenda el día en que a Toneri Ootsutsuki le habían dado la salida del hospital. Naruto había pasado por ella después de clases, ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en pasar por Meiko después del trabajo y comprar lo necesario para preparar la comida de la fiesta.

Pasaron por Meiko a un acuario. Ella todavía llevaba su uniforme por lo que decidieron visitar el hábitat de los delfines mientras que esperaban. Era la primera vez que Sakura visitaba aquel lugar y únicamente había escuchado del mismo cuando Meiko le dijo que estaban ofreciendo trabajos de medio tiempo por la temporada.

—En unos momentos terminó —Meiko hablaba con dificultad, Sakura no sabía si era por su usual timidez o por el esfuerzo que requería cargar con un balde lleno de pescados —, solo tengo que alimentar a los delfines y mi turno habrá terminado.

—¡Podemos ayudarte!

—No molestes —Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Naruto.

"Me gustaría intentarlo", se dijo Sakura mentalmente, los delfines le habían parecido adorables pero dudaba que hacer algo así fuera apropiado, incluso que podría causarle problemas a su compañera de departamento.

—Sí pueden, es algo que los visitantes aman hacer.

Meiko se acercó al estanque de los delfines y sacó uno de los pescados. Sostuvo el pescado en el aire y cuando un delfín estuvo cerca lo alimentó con una mano y con la otra lo acarició.

—¡Eres asombrosa, Meiko! —comentó Naruto emocionado, esas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de Meiko enrojecieran.

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a los delfines. Tomó uno de los pescados del balde y alimentó a los delfines. En ese momento Naruto parecía un niño pequeño aunque Sakura dudaba que en algún momento pudiera comportarse como un adulto o al menos como alguien de su edad. Varias veces se había preguntado cómo alguien tan inmaduro había logrado llegar tan lejos en una carrera que no parecía ser para él. Sakura imitó a Naruto. Aunque con algo de asco tomó un pescado del balde.

Después de alimentar a los delfines, Meiko se cambió de uniforme y los acompañó al supermercado más cercano. Aunque fue Meiko quien se encargó de elegir los ingredientes fue Sakura quien tuvo que cuidar de Naruto y asegurarse de que no comprara cosas de más. Era poco lo que Naruto sabía de cocina, cuando no estaba en su departamento subsistía a base de sopas instantáneas y leche, cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba o se veía bien quería comprarlo.

—Ayame dijo que podría ayudarnos el martes, los fines de semana tiene mucho trabajo —comentó Naruto feliz.

En ese momento Sakura notó que había algo malo con Meiko. Aunque Meiko solía ser tímida y era difícil sacarle una palabra nunca actuaba tan distante como en ese momento. Su rostro parecía ausente, no sabía si había encontrado algo que le asustara o si por el contrario lo que veía era algo que anhelaba. Había vivido varios meses con Meiko pero en momentos como ese sentía que no la conocía realmente.

—¿Te pasa algo, Meiko? —le preguntó Naruto preocupado, Meiko tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—No, nada… solo estaba… pensando.

Sakura quiso decirle algo pero calló. Quiso decirle que era una pésima mentirosa pero no tenía nada que acusarla. Frente a ellos solo había carros, nadie conocido… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. A lo lejos divisó una cabellera blanca que le resultaba familiar.

—Globos, no pueden faltar globos —comentó Meiko un tanta nerviosa antes de salir en busca de una tienda.


	15. Visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo 15: Visitas inesperadas**

* * *

Para Sakura no era nada raro el que Naruto y Konohamaru se aparecieran en su departamento a la hora del desayuno, esos dos solían hacerlo a la hora de la comida pero sí el que tantas personas estuvieran a esa hora. Habían quedado en reunirse para terminar los últimos detalles para el aniversario de Minato y Kushina pero no creyó que llegarían tan temprano.

Lo ideal hubiera sido preparar unas tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de jugo pero Sakura no quería un desayuno sencillo estando Sasuke presente. A pesar de que habían estudiado juntos por muchos años era la primera vez que compartían un desayuno. No solo era su deseo por hacer que fuera especial, sino lo mucho que anhelaba impresionar a Sasuke.

—Un desayuno tradicional japonés toma mucho tiempo y debo etiquetar varios ingredientes —Meiko cortó una hoja de sábila.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, es mi primer desayuno con Sasuke y debo demostrarle que puedo ser una buena esposa.

La mirada de Meiko pasó de las hojas de sábila a Sakura y viceversa. A pesar de que la compañera de Sakura se había despertado temprano eran pocas las hojas que había cortado y muchas las que le faltaban. A su lado tenía una canasta con varias plantas que requerían también de ser cortadas y etiquetadas.

—Podrías ayudarme con mis cremas —sugirió Meiko.

—Sí y te compró todos los ingredientes que necesites, incluso un delantal nuevo.

—Encárgate del arroz blanco, trataré de terminar antes de que estén demasiado hambrientos.

—Necesitan ayuda —les dijo Karin desde lejos.

—No —se apresuró a responder Sakura —, ustedes son nuestros invitados, en unos minutos el desayuno estará listo.

Sakura sabía que sí necesitaban de ayuda pero no podía recibirla de Karin. Si ella entraba a la cocina podría ver que era poco lo que sabía cocinar y no podría quedar bien ante Sasuke. Una mirada a Meiko bastó para que supiera que debería ayudarle con más cosas. Su compañera de departamento no le iba a reclamar pero se notaba un tanto molesta.

Para el desayuno sirvieron sopa de miso, arroz blanco, encurtido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortillas, estofado de algas, sunomono (*) de judías y umeboshi. Sakura se encargó de servir los alimentos. Hubiera querido utilizar una vajilla especial pero tuvo que conformarse con la que tenía, a pesar de que tenía una buena beca y que compartía el pago del departamento sabía que había cosas que no podía comprar.

Antes de que terminara el desayuno, llegaron más visitas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Renji y a Hanako. Los invitó a pasar, pues consideraba que no tenía otra opción. Renji lucía serio pero no tan amenazante como la primera vez que lo vio. Sakura se felicitó al considerar que había demostrado ser una compañera de confianza.

—Felicidades, eres la compañera de mi hermana que más tiempo ha durado, no esperes un regalo — le dijo Hanako para luego posar la mirada en la mesa —, parece que llegamos en buen momento, extrañaba la comida de mi hermana.

—Hablando de ese modo parece que pasas hambre en casa —le regañó Renji.

—Las cocineras lo hacen bien, pero la comida de mi herma mayor es mi favorita.

Aunque Sakura se sorprendió con las palabras de Hanako le restó importancia casi al instante segura de haber escuchado mal o que se trataba de algo sin importancia. No creía que la hermana de su compañera de departamento tuviera empleadas si Meiko tomaba varios trabajos de medio tiempo para poder pagar sus estudios y cubrir sus gastos.

Cuando Sakura se sentó en la mesa, todos se encontraban comiendo. Tuvo que amenazar a Naruto con el puño para que le dejara algo de encurtido. Estaría molesta de no haber visto a Sasuke comiendo. No parecía prestar atención a lo que hacían los demás pero la ausencia de su expresión molestar era lo que le causaba ilusión.

—¿Cuánto te falta para graduarte? —preguntó Hanako de manera casual.

—Poco. Unos cuantos semestres —respondió Meiko más nerviosa de lo usual.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Hanako no agregó nada más pues algo más llamó su atención. Konohamaru había intentado tomar algo de su salmón lo que dio inicio a una miniguerra entre ambos. O al menos así fue hasta que Meiko y Renji los separaron. Para evitar futuras discusiones decidieron repartir lo que quedaba en partes iguales.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con los platos? —le preguntó Sakura a Karin —, los demás pueden llevar las cosas hasta el salón.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —preguntó Hanako.

—Una fiesta para el aniversario de mis padres.

—Gracias por la invitación, Naruto. Tienes suerte de que Renji y yo nos tomáramos el día libre.

Esas palabras provocaron que Sasuke frunciera el ceño pero no agregó nada. Desde que había llegado no había dicho ninguna palabra y no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Lo más cerca que estuvo de hacerlo fue cuando le sirvió la comida. Sakura no lo había dicho en voz alta pero en ocasiones se sentía celosa de Meiko, no era solo su falta de habilidades culinarias, le había costado aprender a hacer arroz blanco sino el hecho de que era quizás la primera vez que Sasuke parecía un poco interesado en ella y los méritos ni siquiera eran suyos.

Sakura se apresuró en sacar a Karin. Sabía que si quería saber de Sasuke podría preguntarle a Naruto pero necesitaba de algunas respuestas que solo Karin podría darle. Se despidió de los demás prometiendo que pronto los alcanzarían.

—Debe ser muy ocupado tener que dar todos esos conciertos —preguntó tratando de ser casual.

—Especialmente con Sasuke, él se toma todo muy en serio, cuando no estamos ocupados por asuntos del grupo, estamos ensayando.

—Siempre ha sido así —comentó Sakura en un intento por parecer casual, no quería que Karin se enterara de sus ocasiones —, seguro te ha hablado de cuando estábamos en la misma banda.

—Creo que lo ha mencionado —comentó Karin, por la forma en que lo hizo, Sakura sospecho que solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

* * *

(*)sunomono: ensalada.

(*)umeboshi: Encurtido del ume (una variedad japonesa de ciruela también llamada albaricoque japonés) que se seca, sala en barriles y se pone un peso encima para exprimirle el jugo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Feliz y próspero año nuevo.**


End file.
